Quand eurovision rime avec nations
by Nellana
Summary: Une bonne partie des nations européennes se retrouvent pour regarder l'eurovision 2017. Se pourrait-il que cela entraîne quelques dérapages entre certaines d'entre elles? (suspens à deux balles). On retrouve entre autres du FrUk, du GerIta et du Spamano. Grosse dose de fluff à prévoir. Rating M dans quelques chapitres, sinon T.
1. Chapitre 1 - Installation

Bonjour bonjour, alors c'est ma toute première fanfic (pitié ne me mangez pas) autant écrite que publiée,

donc je ne suis pas super à l'aise ^^' j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup de la lire, vous êtes tous de magnifiques licornes et je vous aime!

Ah et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait grandement plaisir!

(et gros merci à Anorluin de m'avoir guidée sur ce site et de m'avoir relue !)

* * *

Partie I - Installation

Une bonne partie des nations européennes était présente dans le salon, et pour une fois ce n'était pas dû à une des réunions imposées par Allemagne. Autre fait miraculeux, aucune dispute n'avait encore éclaté parmis les représentants (mis à part Lovino qui insultait tout le monde), alors que c'était d'ordinaire une chose inévitable. Mais Angleterre étant en retard, chacun devait inconsciemment attendre son arrivée pour que Francis et lui donnent le coup d'envoi des hostilités. Ce soir-là, les nations ne s'étaient pas réunies pour parler d'alliance, d'histoire, d'économie ou de géopolitique en général. Ce soir-là, elles s'étaient réunies... Pour leur soirée annuelle devant l'Eurovision, pop-corn, pizza, gâteaux et boissons diverses à l'appui.

La soirée se passait chez les italiens. Les tensions entre Ukraine et Russie avaient dissuadé les représentants d'aller directement sur place, et tout le monde avait poliment refusé la proposition de Ludwig de le faire chez lui de peur qu'il leur prépare une réunion-surprise le lendemain (voire le soir même d'après les plus médisants). Outre Francis, Ludwig, Féli et Lovi, il y avait Pologne, Autriche, Pays-Bas, Danemark, Australie qui avait fait le déplacement avec son koala, Grèce (et quelques-uns de ses inévitables chats), Espagne, Norvège, Belgique, Suède qui avait avec lui amené (plus ou moins de force) les autres nations du club des nordiques, et Prusse qui s'était encore invité tout seul en déclarant que l'awesome lui ne pouvait être tenu à l'écart d'une awesome soirée. Ukraine avait dû rester chez elle pour l'organisation, et personne ne savait si Biélorussie allait se décider à venir après la colère noire qu'elle avait piqué devant "l'injustice totale de cette garce envers grand frère". Quant à Arthur... Il avait cette année encore écopé de la lourde tâche d'empêcher Alfred de venir à la soirée. L'américain tenait absolument à faire de ce concours européen un show à sa manière de héros, et lesdits européens tenaient tout aussi absolument à garder le concours tel qu'il était, déjà bien assez kitsch et clinquant à leur goût.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, non pas sur Arthur mais sur Natalya... Et Ivan derrière elle, plus ou moins traîné.

"Viens grand frère, on va montrer à cette idiote qui ose t'empêcher de concourir qu'on est les meilleurs ! J'ai modifié mon passage spécialement pour qu'il nous représente tous les deux et je vais gagner pour toi !"

"Et bien voilà qui est inattendu... Bonsoir Natalya, bonsoir Ivan" risqua un Ludwig un peu hésitant devant la furie biélorusse.

"Mon cher Ivan, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, se lança Francis après quelques minutes de silence gêné presque absolu (à l'exception de Natalya qui continuait à parler sans s'arrêter), mais tu n'étais pas sensé boycotter l'Eurovision cette année ?"

La question, posée au soulagement général, eut le mérite de faire taire la Biélorussie quelques instants, que son grand frère mit à profit pour répondre avec son habituel sourire faussement innocent.

"Mon gouvernement le boycotte et ça ne sera pas retransmis chez moi, mais ma petite soeur est venue et leur a expliqué que ce n'était pas gentil de me priver d'une belle soirée avec mes amis."

S'ensuivit un autre instant de silence, où chacun imaginait sans peine la venue et "l'explication" de Natalya au gouvernement... Même Poutine n'était pas toujours capable de tenir tête à la farouche allégorie lorsque celle-ci se mettait en colère et exigeait des avantages pour son frère.

"Veeeee... Vous voulez de la pizza ? Lança Féliciano avec son sourire habituel sur les lèvres. Il avait été triste que Ludwig lui interdise de faire des pâtes pour la soirée, mais la pizza c'était tout aussi bon et c'est vrai que ça changeait un peu."

Son intervention eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et les discussions se relancèrent peu à peu. Le Bad Touch Trio commençait à parier sur lequel d'entre eux gagnerait cette année (encore), lorsque la voix de Lovi se fit entendre au-dessus des autres.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout le bouffeur de jelly (son surnom du moment pour Arthur), c'est presque l'heure et il est en retard ce connard !"

"Lovi, mi amor, répondit son amant espagnol, tu sais que ça prend du temps de s'occuper d'Alfred, je suis sûr qu'il fait de son mieux pour nous rejoindre."

Comme en écho à ses paroles, la porte se rouvrit sur un Arthur à l'allure un peu fatiguée... et un peu énervée aussi.

"Bonsoir mon lapin, tu as réussi à éloigner notre incorrigible héros de fils ?" Fit Francis avec un grand sourire en s'approchant du nouvel arrivant.

"Shut up, bloody frog ! L'an prochain c'est toi qui t'en charge, c'était ma troisième année de suite, je n'en ferai pas une de plus !" Répondit Arthur l'air menaçant.

"L'awesome moi repose la question de Francis, tu as réussi à éloigner l'hyperactif ?" Intervint Prusse un peu inquiet.

"Grmbloui, je l'ai envoyé chez Matthew pour qu'ils fassent un camping sauvage en pleine forêt canadienne."

"Et tu oses dire que c'est toi qui t'en charge alors que tu n'as fait que refiler le sale boulot à Mattie ?" Francis avait un grand sourire en pensant à ses jumeaux en train de faire du camping.

"How dare you..." rougit Angleterre en faisant mine de poursuivre sa phrase.

"Vos gueules à tous, ça commence !" Hurla Lovino pour que tout le monde l'entende.

En effet, le logo de l'Eurovision venait d'apparaître sur l'écran. La phrase de Lovi eut comme un effet magique, et toutes les nations se mirent à chercher frénétiquement une place assise. Comme de bien entendu, il n'y en avait pas assez, et même les places sur le tapis furent vite envahies. Au point qu'il fallut faire des compromis. Féli se retrouva comme d'habitude, content, sur les genoux de Ludwig, à côté duquel se trouvait Antonio qui portait Romano (ce dernier ayant pesté qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça avant de revenir en boudant). Francis s'était arrangé, à son plus grand bonheur, pour avoir Arthur sur ses propres genoux, argant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à avoir mieux tout en arborant un grand sourire plein de sous entendus.

Le coup d'envoi de la soirée était lancé, chaque nation installée avec boissons et nourriture à portée de main. Tous les 26 pays finalistes n'étaient pas présents, mais la majorité était là et prête à défendre ses couleurs. Parmis les présents, Pologne ouvrait le bal, avec de l'avis général une jolie représentante dotée d'une voix assez puissante, ainsi que...

"Veeee... Comment elle tient sa robe ?"

"Les miracles et la magie de la haute couture" répondit Francis avec un clin d'oeil.

"Taisez-vous, c'est mon tour ! Regarde grand frère, cette performance elle est pour toi et moi, j'ai personnellement supervisé leur entraînement !"

Natalya venait de parler en défiant toutes les nations présentes d'un regard noir, l'air de dire qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à étouffer celui qui interromprait le passage de ses artistes. La prestation terminée, tous se regardaient d'un air gêné et hésitant jusqu'à ce que Prusse prenne la parole.

"Le génial moi se demande pourquoi tu as eu besoin de mettre un couple en blanc qui chante une histoire d'amour niai... enfin très romantique – il s'était ravisé juste à temps grâce à un coup de coude de son frère - avec un baiser à la fin... Et surtout pourquoi les faire chanter sur un hydroglisseur."

"C'est un symbole de l'union forte entre grand frère et moi" répondit la concernée avec un air hautain.

Elle se mit ensuite à couver Ivan d'un regard que celui-ci jugea suffisamment rose pour motiver un déplacement stratégique à l'autre bout du tapis. Peut-être qu'un jour il parviendrait à débarrasser sa soeur de son envie quasi psychotique de l'épouser. Un jour lointain. Très lointain.

Vinrent ensuite quelques pays dont Autriche, qui tint à souligner les multiples talents de son chanteur-peintre-musicien-etc, ce qui provoqua d'ailleurs une énième dispute entre Ludwig et lui sur la nationalité de Beethoven. Passaient ensuite des pays dont les représentants étaient absents, puis les Pays-Bas. Ses artistes, appréciées mais jugées un peu froides par les autres nations, provoquèrent une remarque d'Antonio.

"Elles se ressemblent beaucoup non ? C'est normal ?"

"Ben... Dans la mesure où ce sont trois soeurs, dont deux jumelles, je pense que oui."

"Ah. Ah oui en effet..."

"Pfff... T'es con bastardo, ils l'ont dit au début."

"Mais mi corazon, tu étais en train de me parler à ce moment-là."

"Je vois pas le rapport connard !"

La conversation aurait pu continuer un moment si Féli n'avait pas tiré son frère par la manche en lui parlant.

"Regarde fratello, ça va être à nous ! En plus je suis content, cette année tu m'as fait confiance pour le gérer tout seul !"

A ces mots, tous ressentirent un léger malaise. Ludwig eut même le courage, ou plutôt le temps, de parler avant le jumeau de son partenaire.

"Féli, comment ça tu t'en es occupé tout seul cette année ?"

"Espèce d'idiot tu l'as fait dans mon dos ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu quand c'était le moment ?"

"Maiiiiiis je croyais que tu avais dit que tu me laissais faire parce que ça ne t'intéressait pas cette année ?"

"Calmez-vous tous, intervint Bella, je suis certaine que Féliciano s'en est très bien sorti, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ait fait des bêtises, la façon de faire de l'Italie à l'Eurovision est la même depuis des années, il n'a eu qu'à continuer..."

Le reste de la phrase fut rendu incompréhensible par l'énorme éclat de rire commun de Gilbert, Francis et même Antonio qui faisait pourtant de son mieux pour se retenir. En lieu et place des habituelles couleurs sobres et de la chanson d'amour, l'artiste italien chantait sur le karma occidental au milieu de couleurs pastels et accompagné d'un danseur déguisé en gorille. Il y eu un instant de flottement sur le canapé et soudain...

"Je vais te tuer espèce d'idiot ! On est ridicules tous les deux à cause de tes conneries !"

"Veeee ! Je pensais que tu aimerais bien, ça parle aussi de jolies filles et de sex appeal !"

Antonio, presque les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir de rire devant la performance et la tête de son petit ami, tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher son Lovi d'attaquer l'autre côté du canapé, aidé par un Ludwig protecteur qui cachait mal un sourire devant l'incommensurable talent de son Féli pour se mettre dans les ennuis à partir de situations pourtant simplissimes.

"Bon allez les gars, lança Danemark qui intervenait pour la première fois, maintenant qu'on a fini les clichés, on passe aux choses sérieuses, vous allez voir MA représentante, et laissez moi vous dire qu'elle ass... AAAAAAARGH ! Qui a fait ça ?!"

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, dans un rire bien connu de tous...

"HAHAHA ! Le héros est arrivé, la soirée peut commencer !"


	2. Chapitre 2 - Alfred débarque

Bonjour et/ou rebonjour tout le monde!

Petites réponses aux reviews (qui m'ont fait très plaisir, d'ailleurs je vais tous vous demander en mariage dans 14 secondes exactement).

Guest: Merci! Et en fait sur la version word que j'ai écrite il y avait bien des tirets, mais en passant le doc sur fanfic ça les a retirés. Normalement j'ai essayé de corriger en passant aux guillemets, ça devrait aller mieux.

Naresuka: Merci beaucoup, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, et bien évidemment je n'allais pas laisser Ivan à l'écart ;) Normalement la suite devrait venir rapidement.

Petit point tant que j'y pense, je n'ai quasiment rien inventé concernant les passages sur l'eurovision, la réalité était déjà assez allumée cette année sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter !

Disclaimer: je suis impardonnable d'avoir oublié de le mettre au premier chapitre, mais je ne suis (malheureusement) pas propriétaire d'Hetalia, seul Himaruya l'est.

* * *

Partie II - Alfred débarque

L'arrivée en fanfare d'Alfred, suivi d'un Matthew avec un air moitié gêné moitié désolé, avait de quoi rappeler les films qu'il produisait régulièrement. Une seconde de silence pendant laquelle on pouvait observer Lovino tout rouge, Arthur tout vert, Danemark tout blanc et Gilbert tout bleu, comme à chaque fois que l'hyperactif débarquait, au risque par sa simple présence de faire paraître l'albinos moins awesome. Puis d'un coup...

"Hahaha ! Figurez-vous que daddy a dû encore oublier – ledit daddy trouva d'un coup un soudain intérêt au plafond - quel soir c'était et qu'il a suggéré au héros d'aller faire du camping de héros avec mon bro ! Mais on a manqué de hamburgers et du coup dès qu'il y a eu du wifi on a pu s'en rappeler et venir en catastrophe avec Matthew ! Vous imaginez ? J'aurais pu louper ça encore cette année, c'est trop bête, surtout vu le temps que j'ai pris pour coacher vos artistes, enfin j'ai pas pu m'occuper de tous mais j'en ai aidé quelques-uns à faire un vrai show... Ah bah tiens Danemark justement, elle en jette plus comme ça la tienne après mon coaching de héros, nan ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire."

"Que je... quoi argh tu... osé ?! L'intéressé put tout juste articuler quelques syllabes tant il semblait suffoquer."

Il faut dire que sa chanteuse était habillée d'une robe longue rose façon barbie, avec de longs cheveux blonds retenus par une demi-tonne de laque, et chantait dans un style très américanisé dans un décors pour le moins... pailleté. Les autres nations étaient pour la quasi totalité quelque part entre l'envie de rire et l'inquiétude de savoir si leurs représentants s'étaient fait relooker aussi. Ce fut finalement Francis qui osa poser la question après avoir dégluti.

"Dis-moi Al', tu as coaché qui exactement ?"

"Vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure, rien ne vaut le supens! Mais je peux déjà vous dire que j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils vous représentent au mieux avec des symboles forts et un peu de changement pour certains, vous faisiez trop souvent les mêmes vieux trucs, il était temps de changer ! Répondit Amérique avec son "fameux" clin d'oeil de héros."

Pour le coup, toutes les nations qui n'étaient pas encore passées pâlirent et déglutirent de concert, à part Lovino qui pour une fois n'insultait personne mais se disait que, peut-être, son frère et lui n'allaient pas si mal s'en sortir au vu des évènements...

"Tiens, le portugal vient de passer" lança quelqu'un

"Hein ? Mais on l'a même pas entendu..."

"Je crois qu'il ne chantait vraiment pas fort."

"C'est pas celui qui avait besoin d'une greffe de coeur ? Ils en ont parlé sur internet."

"Ah c'est possible. Ça expliquerait."

"C'est qui le prochain qui passe dans ceux qui sont là ?"

"C'est moi, dans deux trois passages."

"Australie ? Fit Canada, dans une de ses rares déclarations. Mais tu n'es pas en Europe toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?"

"Ben j'ai été invité en tant que pays extérieur, c'est tout. Tiens regarde, remarqua-t-il en baissant les yeux, on dirait que ton ours et mon koala se disent bonjour."

En effet, les deux compagnons s'étaient un tout petit peu éloignés de leur amis respectifs pour se renifler.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis invité ?"

"Alfred, répondit Arthur en soupirant, tu sais bien qu'on tire au sort tous les ans pour savoir quel pays hors Europe on invite, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi."

"Mouais... ça fait quand même des années que j'ai pas pu venir, si je n'étais pas un héros je pourrais presque croire que vous voulez m'éviter. Enfin, comme c'est impossible, on va dire que j'ai juste pas de chance pour l'instant, mais ça va revenir !"

Le Bad Touch Trio avait détourné le regard l'air de dire qu'ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas d'où ça pouvait venir. En réalité, ils étaient peut-être un tout petit peu responsables de la perte "accidentelle" et répétée du papier contenant le nom d'amérique depuis quelques années...

"Dis-moi mon lapin, ce ne serait pas un Kirkland aussi le gamin qu'Australie a envoyé ? Lança Francis pour faire office de diversion pendant qu'Alfred attaquait une pizza."

"I'm not your bloody rabbit ! Un coup partit en même temps que la parole et quasi évité au vu de leur position. Et il ne me semble pas, j'en aurais entendu parler. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Le génial moi remarque comme un trait familial... fit Prusse en montrant ses sourcils, l'air de se moquer totalement du représentant britannique."

"Go to hell, you jerk !"

"Niark niark, ricana Gilbert. Au fait Héraklès, fit-il en profitant du passage et donc de l'attention relancée de celui-ci, tu pourrais dire à tes chats d'arrêter d'essayer de manger mon awesome Gilbird ?"

"Tu aurais au moins pu les laisser chez toi en effet. Et je constate que tu es toujours autant amateur de corps joliments sculptés, murmura une voix à l'oreille de Grèce."

"Sadiq, sursauta le représentant héllénique, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Turquie, depuis quand tu es arrivé, personne ne t'a vu entrer !"

"J'ai mes propres moyens de transport. Et je ne comptais pas rester à l'écart lors d'une soirée pareille."

On pouvait presque deviner un sourire ironique sous le masque.

"Il faut admettre, fit Francis qui avait entendu la remarque du turc, que les danseurs que tu as choisis sont plutôt agréables à regarder."

Arthur fit mine d'ignorer la remarque du français, mais il resentit tout de même une pointe de jalousie. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, ce bloody frenchie ? Qu'il allait le rendre jaloux et l'attirer dans son lit ce soir aussi facilement ? L'albion ne l'admettrait pas en son for intérieur, mais il savait que ça pouvait peut-être marcher. Peut-être. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées par Allemagne qui râlait que ce n'était plus une soirée européenne mais une réunion mondiale qui se tenait, et Antonio qui annonçait que c'était son tour en croisant les doigts pour qu'Alfred n'ait rien fait à son groupe.

"Ah ben tiens Antonio, fit Alfred entre deux parts de pizza, il était temps de te renouveler un peu toi aussi, heureusement que j'ai pu envoyer ton groupe en Californie quelques jours pour qu'ils aient meilleure allure !"

"En... Californie ? " Releva l'espagnol soudainement assez pâle malgré son bronzage.

"Ben oui, vu leur chanson fallait un show qui pète plus que le truc terne que tu avais mis, tiens regarde, maintenant on sent la fête !"

Antonio manqua de s'étrangler. Il n'avait rien mis de terne, au contraire, il était resté dans le rouge et l'or, ses couleurs nationales vives et chatoyantes. Il sentit d'un coup Francis et Gilbert lui serrer l'épaule de compassion, et même son Lovino chéri réussit le tour de force de s'abstenir de l'insulter pendant le passage de ses représentants.

"Tu as donc transformé mon groupe en trois surfeurs hippies à moitié défoncés pour que ça me représente mieux ? "

"Baaaaah ils sont pas défoncés, ils ont pris l'habitude de vie californienne c'est tout. Puis de toute façon il était temps que tu changes un peu hein! " Réagit l'américain, pas du tout conscient du reproche et de la déprime naissante d'Espagne à l'idée d'encore finir dans les derniers.

"Dis-moi, tenta Lukas l'air pas du tout serein, tu as eu le temps de t'occuper de mes représentants ? "

"Ah ouais, eux ils étaient déjà plein de bonnes idées, du coup je les ai poussé à aller encore plus loin ! "

"Encore... Plus... Loin ? "

Pour le coup le nordique s'inquiéta franchement. Ses artistes avaient eu envie de partir dans un trip électro-science fiction et il avait réussi à les freiner pour obtenir un rendu plus sympa, et surtout plus calme. Si Alfred s'en était mêlé, il craignait que même les dieux ne puissent plus rien pour lui. La suite lui montra qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le DJ arborait une espèce de combinaison métallique avec un masque des plus étranges, et il ne reconnaissait même plus les instruments ni la voix d'origine tellement l'aspect electro était surreprésenté. Déprimé, il prit un des chats de Grèce et se mit à le caresser avec un regard morne, se promettant de trouver un sort pour se venger de ce fichu blondinet à la prochaine occasion.

"Ah daddy, fit le yankee avec un air triste, je suis désolé j'ai quasiment pas pu approcher ta chanteuse, j'ai juste pu lui envoyer quelques mails pour la conseiller. "

"C'est pas grave Alfred" répondit son daddy en soufflant un bon coup... Avant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lui-même demandé et de prier très fort pour que la télé plante.

"Hé bien mon lapin... On a eu la nostalgie de la période empire ? "

L'hilarité évidente de Francis lui ôta toute forme d'espérance. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir se rendre aussi... Flamboyant ?

"T'as pas lésiné sur le doré et les paillettes en tout cas" ricana Gilbert.

"Veeee... Elle chante super bien. "

"Merci Féli" répondit Arthur en réussissant l'exploit de passer en trois secondes du regard noir vers Prusse à la reconnaissance envers l'italien, avant de revenir à un rouge brique gêné.

Il sentait qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant un looooong moment de sa chanteuse en robe dorée flamboyante devant un décor tout en lumières brillantes et jets d'étoiles et de paillettes. Pourtant l'effet pluie d'or lui avait vraiment semblé être une idée géniale sur le moment... En plus Francis profitait honteusement de l'instant pour lui susurrer à l'oreille des flatteries parfaitement indécentes sur sa propre flamboyance, ce qui maintenait le visage de l'anglais dans un rouge coquelicot assez soutenu. Enfin la performance se termina et les railleries des nations cessèrent.

"C'est qui le prochain ? "

"Là on va voir Chypre, puis la Roumanie, et après je crois que c'est le tour de l'Allemagne. "

"YEAH ! Allez West, cette année on défonce tout ! "

"Espérons, fit Ludwig qui n'avait pas l'air d'espérer grand-chose après le fiasco de l'année précédente. "

Il n'avait pas compris et son frère non plus d'ailleurs, pourtant ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour faire une musique et un show complètement dans l'esprit de ce qui gagne à l'eurovision. La musique, les paroles, l'apparence, la danse... Ils avaient tout pensé, tout réfléchi et avaient pourtant finis bons derniers. Cette année, les frangins avaient redoublé d'efforts en essayant d'inclure quelques notes d'originalité. Tout en affirmant aux autres qu'ils n'avaient rien préparé de spécifique évidemment.

Ludwig n'était pas certain que son frère survivrait à une nouvelle défaite et avait donc discrètement entrepris de monter encore le niveau, tout en préparant un stock de bières conséquent pour la soirée, qu'il commençait doucement à faire passer à Prusse. Perdu dans ses pensées, il loupa la performance roumaine qui fut saluée par beaucoup de rires (Roumanie reçu d'ailleurs bon nombre de messages lui demandant ce qui lui avait pris de mélanger rap et yodle...) et fut ramené sur terre par son amant qui lui secouait le bras en souriant.

"Ça va être à vous et Amérique dit qu'il n'a pu qu'envoyer un de ses dj pour encourager votre artiste. "

"Pour coacher tu veux dire ! C'était trop chiant comme chanson, fallait rebooster ça. "

"Comment ça chiant, crétin d'amerloque ?! S'offusqua Gilbert. "

"Ben ouais il y avait pas de rythme, tout ça tout ça... Là ça va être plus chouette et puis la mélodie est mieux. "

"Oh bordel qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait... "

L'albinos avait vraiment pâli tout à coup, et dès les premières notes de musiques il finit son verre d'un trait pour chercher immédiatement une autre bière du regard.

"Heu... Je m'en voudrais d'être désagréable Gil', mais... Il me semble que ça ressemble _beaucoup_ à Titanium de David Guetta non ? " Lança Tonio pendant que Francis jetait aux allemands un regard lourd de sous entendus.

"Les bouffeurs de patates ont juste plagié un musicos du pervers ? " Fit Lovino en réaction à la phrase de l'espagnol.

"D'où tu m'insultes de copier mes amis espèce d'enfoiré ! Je suis bien trop génial pour ça ! Et puis d'ailleurs je... "

"Hum hum... En fait la mélodie ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça _à l'origine_ , déclara soudainement Ludwig avec un calme inquiétant. Et une partie devait être en allemand. Et il n'était pas question de chanter pieds nus non plus. "

"C'est normal, il fallait quelque chose qui claque, et pour ça le héros est le meilleur ! Ça rend beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Bon il y a juste trop d'accent allemand mais ça le héros ne pouvait rien y faire et mon dj non plus. "

"Mon trésor, tu me feras le plaisir de m'envoyer ce dj" intervint Francis avec une voix glaciale.

"Hein ? Heu ouais si tu veux papa, pourquoi ? "

"Oh pour rien mon chéri, pour rien... J'aurai juste deux mots à lui dire sur le droit d'auteur et le plagiat en France. "

Arthur avait senti Francis se raidir. Il n'avait jamais supporté la copie de création, artistique ou autre. L'air de rien, il décala son bras vers l'accoudoir du canapé pour prendre la main du français dans la sienne. Un peu surpris – ça lui apprendrait à le faire rougir – le grand blond se détendit un peu et serra la main de son anglais dans la sienne.

C'était au tour de l'Ukraine, qui avait choisi un boy's band un peu rock, puis à la représentante belge de passer. Pays traditionnellement apprécié par à peu près tout le monde, son score à l'eurovision était généralement élevé et ses performances globalement approuvées.

"C'est très sobre pour le coup Bella, ça change de ces dernières années. C'est intéressant aussi comme point de vue" commenta Francis.

"Je sais, j'ai voulu partir sur autre chose, robe noire de soirée volumineuse mais élégante, et surtout une voix plus grave, plus posée, plus calme. Ma chanteuse m'a beaucoup plu quand elle a proposé cette démo, elle est jeune mais elle me fait un peu penser à Adèle. "

On sentait le soulagement dans la voix de Belgique, tout était resté comme prévu, le décor, la tenue, la musique... Alfred n'avait rien changé.

"Mais elle est restée comme ça ? S'exclama d'ailleurs l'américain très déçu. Je lui avais dit de faire autre chose, là on s'ennuit, c'est trop calme, ça bouge pas... "

"Eh bien il faut croire que ce sont les belges qui ont le plus de force morale finalement" lança quelqu'un.

"Les suédois également ne se laissent pas convaincre par les suggestions extérieures, dans mon pays on prend ce concours au sérieux. "

Chacun gardait effectivement en mémoire l'explication du grand blond à l'allure sévère (pour ne pas dire carrément flippante parfois) sur les sélections et les conditions d'entraînements pour l'eurovision. Mais quand sa performance commença... Plusieurs d'entre eux, le Bad Touch Trio en tête, se regardèrent, puis regardèrent les autres membres du club des nordiques, qui regardèrent par terre. Le manège dura une ou deux minutes, puis à la surprise générale ce fut non pas Gilbert mais Lovino qui résuma la pensée générale.

"Moi j'appelle pas ça une chanson mais une pub pour deo ton truc. "

"Pardon ? "

"Ne le prends pas mal, nuança Francis, mais il faut reconnaître que la chorégraphie en costumes d'affaires sur des tapis roulants de salle de gym avec un chanteur qui ressemble davantage à un mannequin... Ben c'est peut-être un poil... Comment dire... "

"Ridiculement frigide et cliché même s'il est bien foutu ? " Compléta Gilbert.

"Je suppose que vous êtes trop obtus pour comprendre que je fais toujours ce qu'il faut pour atteindre la victoire, ou a minima m'en rapprocher fortement. Mais nous en rediscuterons au moment des scores, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le suédois avait directement regardé Prusse et Espagne en appuyant sur le mot score, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de les faire taire et passablement se renfermer. En terme de scores sur les dernières années, la Suède les mettait minables tous les deux.

"Bon, et bien on dirait que ça va être à moi, je suis le dernier à passer. "

"Ah papa, indiqua Alfred, tu vas être content, personne ne va se demander quel pays tu es ! Et puis j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois raccord avec daddy. "

"Heu... C'est très gentil mon chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? "

Le clin d'oeil à la fin de la phrase de son fils avait inquiété le français. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire... Sa chanteuse apparut à l'écran, radieuse, en robe courte noire et argent à paillettes, devant un fond représentant une vue de Paris illuminée de points dorés avec pour seul monument dépassant la Tour Eiffel, tout illuminée d'or également.

"... Remarque, il a pas complètement tort, tout le monde va comprendre qu'il s'agit de toi" tenta Antonio.

"Le génial moi te signale que personne pouvait se tromper dès le début, elle chante en français Tonio ! "

"C'est pas faux. "

Francis réprima le "t'as pas compris ?" qui lui était venu spontanément, puis les laissa discuter pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa performance... Et avec un sourire taquin, prit même un malin plaisir à chantonner le refrain de façon à ce que seul Arthur puisse l'entendre.

"Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes... "

L'Arthur en question se sentit rougir pour au moins la quinzième fois de la soirée et fusilla du regard son homologue français, visiblement ravi de son effet.

"Embrasse-moi, tell me that you love me... "

Au deuxième refrain l'anglais se leva, n'y tenant plus, et fit mine de s'étirer avant d'aller aux toilettes. Bon sang il n'allait plus résister longtemps si Francis ne lachait pas l'affaire, et connaissant son bloody frenchie comme il le connaissait, il n'allait pas lâcher. Il lui avait pourtant bien spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec lui, avec ce foutu français arrogant moqueur pervers et beaucoup trop sexy... Il se gifla mentalement pour se calmer, pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, se répéta à lui-même que le seul lien affectif qui existait entre eux était la relation parentale vis-à-vis de leurs enfants, et retourna dans la salle pour voir toutes ses résolutions partir en fumée.

Avec la fin des passages et avant le début des scores, les nations s'étaient levées, déambulant autour des buffets et – soirée festive oblige – se servant des verres de leurs alcools préférés. Ils s'étaient tous mis un peu plus à l'aise, et avec la chaleur quelques-uns dont Francis avaient ouverts leur chemise. Bon sang ce qu'il était bien fichu... Remarquant le retour d'Arthur, le français s'aprocha de lui un verre à la main.

"Tiens mon lapin, je t'ai fais un classique pour commencer. "

"Francis, pour la énième et dernière fois... I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY RABBIT ! "

"Je sais, tu veux bien prendre ton verre ? Tonio et Gil' m'ont mis au défi de leur faire vingt cocktails différents en quinze minutes et j'aimerais pouvoir finir avant que les notes commencent. "

"Grmbl d'accord, mais c'est juste parce qu'il fait chaud et que j'ai soif" dit-il en saisissant le verre de mauvaise grâce.

Pendant qu'il commençait à le siroter, il regardait son français – non pas SON français, LE français – s'éloigner pour son stupide défi en se demandant s'il existait quelque chose que Francis ne savait pas faire en cuisine. Le cocktail était bon, très bon même, et bien dosé. Francis avait dit quoi déjà ? Un classique... Mais lequel ?

"Francis, c'est quoi ce cocktail ? Tu en as déjà fait non ? "

"On peut dire ça, répondit le grand blond sans relever la tête mais avec un grand sourire, c'est un Sex on the Beach ! "


	3. Chapitre 3 - Petit intermède

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde,

merci encore de me lire, ça fait vraiment super plaisir, même si je pensais pas qu'autant de gens liraient cette histoire (oui pour moi atteindre les 100 views c'est un exploit de malade).

J'avais oublié de le rappeler la dernière fois, mais comme c'est une première pour moi d'écrire/publier, ça m'aiderait énormément si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, ce que vous voudriez que je change, tout ça tout ça... Pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui le font déjà d'ailleurs !

Disclaimer: hélas, trois fois hélas, Himaruya est toujours le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia.

* * *

Partie III – Petit intermède

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la plupart des nations se retrouvèrent passablement alcoolisées. Francis avait réussi son défi des vingt cocktails en quinze minutes, et les deux autres membres du Bad Touch Trio, ravis, avaient entrepris de boire lesdits cocktails. Ivan avait sorti sa flasque de vodka, et même Ludwig avait commencé à entamer un pack de bière, se joignant aux autres. Son projet de réunion pour le lendemain en profitant de la présence de la quasi-totalité des représentants risquait fort de tomber à l'eau s'ils commençaient à descendre les verres à cette vitesse... Arthur en était le parfait exemple puisqu'il enchainait les verres, une partie servie par Francis – des cocktails élaborés et donnés avec un clin d'oeil ou un sourire – et une partie qu'il se servait lui-même et qui se résumaient plutôt à ouvrir une bière.

Sur l'écran, les pubs et les rediffusions des performances continuaient, mais les présentateurs annonçaient que l'annonce des scores ne devrait plus tarder à commencer. Aussi Grèce, qui était resté proche de l'écran un verre d'ouzo à la main, prévint Lovino qui se chargea de crier au bastardo de ramener ses fesses. Conséquence logique, toutes les nations suivirent mis à part France et Turquie, improvisés barmans de la soirée, qui préparèrent rapidement – avec leur efficacité habituelle – un verre pour chacun à déguster. Sur le terrain de l'art du manger et du boire, ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille, formant avec Chine le fameux trio du très fermé club des gastronomes. Arthur, déjà un peu éméché, voyait d'un mauvais oeil cette complicité et quand les deux amis s'approchèrent avec des plateaux pour distribuer les verres, il assit de force Francis sur ses genoux dès que celui-ci fut à portée et entoura sa taille de ses bras, laissant le français avec un air un peu ahuri pendant quelques instants.

"Et bien Arthur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de ma présence ?"

"Shut up, I... I... I just feel cold and you are warm."

"Mais bien sûr... Il fait au moins 25 degrés tu sais ?"

"I don't need you ! Tu peux te relever et aller te poser ailleurs, je m'en fiche !"

"Je crois que je vais rester là, je me sens parfaitement installé, et puis la vue est parfaite. La vue sur la télé je veux dire" précisa-t-il avec un sourire innocent qui ne trompa aucun de ceux qui avaient entendu.

"Ta gueule pervers ! Les scores commencent !"

"Lovi, mi amor, calme-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de hurler on est tous attentifs."

"Ta gueule aussi bastardo, je hurle si je veux !"

Heureusement, les scores s'affichaient aussi sur l'écran, sinon jamais les nations n'auraient pu suivre entre les éclats de voix. Au fur et à mesure que les points tombaient, les commentaires fusaient.

"D'où le Portugal gagne autant de points ?"

"West ! Si on a pas au moins la troisième place cette année, je me noie dans la bière !"

"Gil', soupira Tonio, on sait tous que de un tu serais incapable de nous priver de ton awesome personne, et de deux que tu serais capable de boire une piscine entière de bière..."

"Purée mais en fait Suède gère pas mal..."

"Natalya, petite soeur, pourrais-tu arrêter de noter dans ton carnet les pays qui ne te donnent pas de points ?"

"Mais grand frère..."

"I'M THE HERO !"

"Alfred, tu en es à combien de verres ?"

Arrivés à la moitié des pays en terme d'annonce de scores, le bilan semblait sans appel: le portugal devançait tout le monde.

"Je crois, lança Matthias, qu'ils n'ont pas compris que c'est d'une greffe de coeur dont il a besoin, pas de douzaines de points..."

Sa remarque provoqua un fou rire. Les annonces des scores reprirent, et avec ça...

"Antonio, Gilbert, soupira Ludwig, pourriez-vous éviter de vous mettre en boule sur le canapé ?"

"NAN !" Répondirent les deux de concert.

"T'es ridicule bastardo..."

"Tu peux pas comprendre Lovi, Féli et toi tous les ans vous êtes dans le top 10, même Francis a réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau l'an dernier, et nous..."

"Nous les gens veulent pas admettre qu'on est awesome !"

"Exactement !"

"Les gars, intervint Francis gêné, si ça peut vous rassurer, pour l'instant je suis dans la deuxième moitié du tableau hein..."

"Oui mais toi au moins tu as des points !"

"Il n'en a pas autant que moi, comme d'habitude je te surpasse frog." fit Arthur hautain.

"Oh je pense que ça ne va pas durer, ma chanteuse finira devant la tienne pour le score final."

"Même pas en rêve !"

"Tu veux parier ?" le titilla Francis.

"Ce que tu veux frog, je suis sûr de l'emport..."

Arthur se rendit compte un peu tard des mots qu'il venait de prononcer et se mordit les lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, Francis réagit immédiatement, les yeux brillants.

"Les gars, vous avez entendu la même chose que moi, il a dit ce que je veux ?"

"Oh que oui ! L'échange et la tête d'Arthur avait fait se redresser les deux autres membres du BFT, qui en oublièrent les scores pendant une dizaine de secondes. T'aurais pas dû dire ça à Franny mon pauvre."

"You stupid frog... It means that I can ask of you what I want too !"

"Oh que non, susurra le grand blond, tu as accepté de parier ce que moi je voudrais... Mais comme tu n'es pas sobre je vais être bon prince. Le perdant devra un service à l'autre, quel qu'il soit. Rien de plus."

L'albion grimaça. Il avait été stupide. Et tenter d'affronter Francis sur un terrain s'apparentant à du droit quand lui-même n'était pas au mieux de ses facultés relevait du suicide. Il se rassénéra en voyant la différence de score, qui avait encore augmenté durant leur échange, entre leurs représentantes. Il allait l'emporter, c'était évident, et pourrait demander à Francis un service de son choix. N'importe quel service. Le français serait complètement à sa merci. Et il pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voudrait. Tout ce qu'il voudrait... Nouvelle gifle mentale. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se contrôle mieux que ça.

"Veee... Ludwig regarde, vous avez reçu des points !"

"Hein ?! West, c'est vrai ?"

"Il semblerait qu'un pays nous ait donné 3 points en effet, mais je n'ai pas fait attention auquel."

"YEEEEEESSS ! C'est le début de l'awesome remontée! Refile moi une bière Franny !"

"Tiens. Tonio... ça va venir, toi aussi tu en auras des points, faut juste... patienter un peu."

L'espagnol s'était carrément mis en pls, sous le regard de Lovino qui pour une fois ne savait pas trop s'il devait l'insulter jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge ou essayer d'être réconfortant. Il penchait pour la première option et allait la mettre en pratique quand son jumeau lui prit le bras. Sans qu'il y ait besoin d'échanger une parole, le message passa. Son compagnon avait davantage besoin de son affection. Lui, le pays latin de la joie et de la fête, se voir systématiquement refoulé à cette occasion... Il en était blessé. Prenant sur lui, Lovino se cala contre son amant et posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant maladroitement de lui dire des paroles réconfortantes, sous le regard attendri de Bella et de deux ou trois autres personnes étonnées de voir l'irascible italien capable de douceur. Roderich râla à mi-voix.

"Dire qu'ils sont dans la chambre voisine de la mienne... Féliciano, j'espère que l'insonorisation est au point dans cette villa !"

"Ne t'en fait pas Autriche, les villas du lac de Côme sont toutes prévues pour la fête, les réceptions et les weekend avec des jolies filles et des jolis garçons, donc c'est construit en conséquence." répondit Féli avec un petit rire en passant discrètement son bras sous la chemise de Ludwig.

Francis avait eu un regain d'attention à la phrase de son petit frère. Ainsi les chambres étaient bien insonorisées... mais c'était très intéressant comme information ça. Il espéra de toutes ses forces passer devant Arthur au score total et pouvoir lui demander un service parmi tous ceux qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit. L'obliger à le rejoindre pour un weekend entre eux, être présent à sa prochaine fête déguisée, ou plus simplement le rejoindre dans sa chambre ce soir. Mais même si boire déshinibait souvent Arthur et lui permettait de se montrer plus entreprenant et/ou plus honnête, le français n'aimait pas l'idée d'abuser de qui que ce soit sous l'emprise de l'alcool, encore moins son lapin adoré.

L'énonciation des notes des jurys était terminée, laissant comme top cinq temporaire le Portugal, la Bulgarie, la Suède, l'Australie et les Pays-Bas. Sans que personne dans la pièce ne comprenne trop comment et pourquoi les deux premiers étaient arrivés aussi haut. Lovino insultait tout ceux qui étaient présents et qui avaient une place au-dessus de l'Italie pendant que Prusse, constatant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de points supplémentaires, était retourné près d'Antonio, compatissant et de nouveau déprimé. Quant à Arthur, il jubilait devant les résultats, sa chanteuse avait obtenu 99 points quand celle de Francis en avait à peine reçu 45.

"Tu vois frog, tu n'as aucune chance, je te l'avais dit. Tu vas perdre."

"Je ne serais pas aussi définitif à ta place, répliqua Francis en se servant un verre. Il n'est pas rare que les votes du public ne suivent pas ceux des jurys."

Un peu plus loin, Canada tentait à la fois d'empêcher son ours de s'approcher trop près du koala aux yeux rouges un peu flippants d'Australie, et à la fois de dissuader Ivan de profiter de l'état de son jumeau pour le provoquer. Dans les deux cas, il y parvenait tout juste et espérait que les décomptes reprendraient le plus vite possible. Finalement, les deux problèmes se résolurent d'eux-mêmes. Pour le premier, ce fut quand Australie reprit son koala sur lui pour entamer une discussion avec le propriétaire de l'ours en peluche. Et pour le deuxième...

"Grand frèèèèèère ! Peu importe qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas, nous leur sommes supérieurs ! Ensemble on sera invinciiiiibles ! Epouse-moi et je résoudrai tous tes problèmes !"

Ledit grand frère eut une demi-seconde pendant laquelle il se figea. Puis il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit dans les couloirs et les étages de l'immense maison, priant pour dénicher très vite une cachette où elle ne le trouverait pas. Matthew se sentit désolé pour son ami, mais soulagé de voir une possible deuxième crise américano-russe évitée. Il avait cependant eu le temps de noter les gestes moins coordonnés et les joues un peu rouges de Natalya. Il s'excusa auprès d'Australie, puis se dirigea vers le bar, croisant Turquie, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

"Heu... Salut, je... je suis Canada, je me demandais si c'était toi qui... heu qui avait..."

"Je sais qui tu es, petit bonhomme. Aux yeux d'un mage expérimenté, personne n'est invisible. Et avant que tu le demandes, oui c'est moi qui ait servi Natalya, et oui il se peut que je me sois accidentellement trompé dans les proportions avant de la renvoyer vers Russie. Personne ici ne veut d'une nouvelle crise internationale entre Alfred et Ivan, et j'ai bien remarqué que tu avais du mal à le retenir."

Matthew rougit, comme souvent quand on s'adressait directement à lui. Il bredouilla un merci à peu près intelligible et tenta de continuer un peu à parler.

"D'habitude les gens ne me remarquent pas..."

"D'habitude les gens à qui tu t'adresses ne pratiquent pas différents types de magies depuis un millénaire, répondit gentiment Sadiq. Mais tu te ferais peut-être un peu plus remarquer si tu osais un peu plus te lancer et prendre les devants. Ton pays est vaste, puissant, riche, et même s'il est très jeune – nouveau sourire – il a une histoire intéressante. Et je suis certain que tu le sais et qu'il y a des gens dont tu voudrais obtenir un peu plus l'attention, lança-t-il. Je me trompe ?"

Pour le coup le canadien vira au rouge brique, confortant le turc dans son idée. Il avait passé un bon moment à observer l'intrigant jeune homme dont la présence s'effaçait si facilement, et n'avait pas manqué de noter les nombreux coups d'oeil qu'il avait lancé à un certain albinos...

"Heu je grlcne... Heu oui c'est possible, enfin je veux dire oui j'aimerais qu'on me remarque un peu plus." répondit le blondinet en fixant ses chaussures à travers kumajiru.

"Nous y voilà" songea Turquie. Autant lui filer un coup de pouce à ce petit, ce serait bête qu'il renonce à ses sentiments sans rien essayer. Et son intuition lui disait que s'il arrivait à se faire remarquer, ses chances avec le prussien seraient sans doute plus élevées qu'il ne le croyait.

"Alors prend sur toi et va lui parler."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne me voit pas ?"

La question avait fusée, preuve d'une peur évidente d'être constamment ignoré. Turquie soupira discrètement, ça risquait d'être compliqué avec cet état d'esprit, même si la question était légitime. Il réfléchit environ cinq secondes sur le moyen de ne pas être ignoré en s'approchant de Gilbert. Trois solutions s'imposèrent rapidement: être un autre membre du BFT, être Ivan ou Ludwig, ou lui proposer un verre. Avec un sourire, il fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune nation qui serrait toujours son ours, lui demanda de l'attendre cinq minutes puis revint en lui tendant deux cocktails.

"Avec ça je ne pense pas qu'il t'ignorera. Celui-ci – il désigna le premier – est pour toi, il y a du sirop d'érable, il me semble que c'est ton emblême, et celui-là – il montra le second – est au shnaps. Si mon intuition et juste et que ton prussien correspond ne serait-ce qu'à un quart de sa réputation, il ne pourra pas te louper. Après à toi de faire le reste."

*bredouillements incompréhensibles* "... merci beaucoup Turquie."

"Je t'en prie petit bonhomme."

Décidément il est adorable ce gamin, pensa Sadiq en voyant un Mathew toujours écarlate inspirer un grand coup et s'éloigner. Il songea ensuite à ses propres décisions sentimentales par rapport à ses conseils et grimaça. Puis après dix longues secondes de réflexion, il se dit "bah, pourquoi pas après tout ?" et entreprit d'aller faire un nouveau cocktail, à base d'ouzo cette fois-ci.

Pendant que Turquie tentait sa chance avec le représentant héllénique, Francis avait été plus ou moins accaparé par Arthur et Antonio par Lovino, laissant Gilbert un peu seul puisque même son frère était en train d'essayer de calmer les hormones, décuplées par quelques verres, de son amant italien. Un peu en retrait, Matthew Williams essayait de se convaincre d'aller saluer Prusse et de lui offrir le cocktail. Une grande respiration. Deux grandes respirations. Trois grandes respirations. Quatre... ah non finalement, il fut poussé en avant par un ours en peluche qui trouvait que son humain était décidément beaucoup trop trouillard parfois. Il arriva pile en face de Gilbert, un peu intrigué de ce type qui arrivait d'on ne sait où avec deux verres à la main.

"Heu je que ce jdbref... Salut, tiens c'est pour toi." fit-il en tendant la boisson.

"Ah... Ben merci, le géniallissime moi avait justement besoin de ça ! Il but quelques gorgées et apprécia. Au shnaps en plus ! Très bon, presque aussi awesome que moi !"

Il se souvint d'un coup que c'était quelqu'un qu'il ne semblait pas connaître qui le lui avait donné et se reprit en conséquence.

"On se connait ?"

"Heu... On a déjà dû se voir aux meetings, je suis Canada..."

Canada... ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il creusa un peu dans sa mémoire, histoire de trouver le lien. Qui lui revint d'un coup quand il vit Angleterre et France crier en arrière-plan.

"Ah oui, tu es le fils de Franny c'est ça ?"

"C'est ça! Réagit-il soulagé. Et le frère d'Alfred..."

"Mais oui c'est vrai que Franny et son rosb... Et son anglais, reprit-il en songeant qu'il parlait de son autre père après tout, ont eu des jumeaux... Bah merci bien pour le verre. Mais tu fais quoi ici au fait ?"

"J'ai accompagné Alfred, et j'en profite pour voir papa et daddy. Je m'appelle Mathew au fait."

"Le génial moi, alias Prusse, alias Gilbert, est ravi de te rencontrer Mathew."

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire et en fut intrigué.

"Ah tiens Gil', tu as rencontré Mattie ? Comment ça va mon trésor ?"

"Ça va papa merci, et toi ? Et daddy ?"

"Oh moi ça va très bien, et Arthur aussi. Enfin il a un peu bu et il agit comme d'habitude dans ces cas-là, mais ça va."

"Shut up froggy ! I'm perfectly fine and I didn't drink that much !" Intervint Arthur les joues rouges.

"Mais oui mon lapin."

"AND I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY RABBIT !"

"Mais il va se taire le bouffeur de jelly ?! On va avoir les notes du public dans cinq minutes !"


	4. Chapitre 4 - Résultat Final

Bonjour tout le monde, nouveau chapitre ( un peu plus court désolée) où on va voir qui d'Arthur ou de Francis gagne son pari...

Encore merci à tous les lecteurs, et merci aux revieweurs.

Je vais faire une petite réponse groupée vu que les avis se ressemblaient^^

Oui Matthew est trop mimi et il va apparaître un peu plus par la suite, et le FrUk c'est le bien ;) Et non ils n'ont pas fini de faire des conneries, j'ai eu quelques idées toute seule et ils se pourraient que quelques-uns soient mis en situation relativement ridicules.

*regards noirs des nations*

l'auteur : oh un papillon derrière vous ! *s'enfuit avec un rire miabolique et de quoi écrire*

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review sivouplait, ça m'aide grandement et c'est vraiment important pour moi.

Des bisous roses à paillette, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie IV – Résultat final

L'intervention de Romano permit de calmer vaguement le britannique qui se rassit non s'en s'être assuré d'avoir une, voire deux bières à portée de main. Antonio avait carrément ramené deux carafes de sangria du buffet et en tendit une à Gilbert, qui l'accepta après avoir finit le verre offert par Matthew. Il proposa à ce dernier de s'asseoir à côté de lui avant qu'il n'y ait plus une place disponible sur le canapé, ce que la jeune nation accepta avant d'appeler son ours en peluche sur ses genoux, sous le regard ahuri du prussien. Donc en plus ce type avait un ours en peluche vivant. Encore plus stupéfait, il constata qu'il avait du mal à ancrer la présence du fils de son ami dans son esprit. Et ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool, ça c'était certain. Mais tant qu'il se concentrait sur lui, ça allait. Décidément très étrange, mais ça expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, ça et son hyperactif de frangin.

Parce qu'il devait bien l'admettre maintenant qu'il le regardait attentivement, il était très mignon. Vraiment très mignon. Et en plus il rougissait d'être regardé en face, c'était tout bonnement adorable. Prusse pensa à part lui juste avant le début des scores qu'il allait falloir trouver un moyen awesomement discret d'obtenir son numéro. Non parce que autant Franny, il pourrait bien le prendre, autant l'amerloque et le buveur de thé, c'était une autre paire de manche...

\- Bon bah on dirait que toi et moi on va encore faire la fin de tableau Gil', lança Espagne l'air abattu.

\- ...

Complètement déprimé en voyant leurs scores leur garantir effectivement les toutes dernières places, l'albinos leva sa carafe vers son ami qui fit de même, et ils trinquèrent avant de les vider en une fois.

Les scores continuaient à tomber, de plus en plus élevés. Arthur avait quand même dégluti en constatant qu'il n'avait obtenu que douze points du public. Et ce satané frenchie qui n'avait toujours pas sa note... c'était mauvais signe pour lui. Et confirmé par le grand sourire de Francis, qui ne se priva pas de lui rappeler son pari d'une voix suave lorsque son score final tomba, le plaçant devant l'anglais.

\- On dirait bien que tu me dois désormais un service...

\- Grmbllm... maybe so. You just lucky frog.

Il fut interrompu par Suède, dont la cinquième place était pratiquement acquise, qui proposa à Antonio et Gilbert de rediscuter des performances maintenant que les scores étaient tombés. Ceux-ci lui rendirent un regard meurtrier auquel le nordique répondit par un regard hautain. Ludwig pria d'un coup très fort pour que la soirée ne tourne pas à la bataille rangée, et vit son souhait exaucé si rapidement qu'il se mit à reconsidérer l'existence possible d'une puissance surnaturelle. Bella venait en effet d'intervenir d'une voix calme pour sauver la situation.

\- Hum, on peut discuter résultats si tu veux Berwald. Au total tu obtiens 344 points précisément. Soit 19 points de moins que moi. Navrée mais je crois que je dépasse, très cher.

La jeune femme reçu une myriade de regards reconnaissants, à commencer par ceux de l'espagnol et du prussien. Quant à Suède, il se contenta de la fusiller des yeux sans répondre. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à répliquer. Sans surprise, le Portugal fut déclaré vainqueur et Espagne se promit de passer un coup de fil à son frère pour comprendre comment il avait fait. La Bulgarie avec son très jeune chanteur et la Moldavie avec un groupe dont faisait partie "epic saxo guy" complétaient le podium. Féli était occupé à calmer son frère, furieux d'avoir fini sixième donc hors du top 5 – même s'ils ne devaient probablement une place aussi élevée qu'à l'intervention désastreuse d'Alfred – et à le dissuader d'envoyer ses "amis" de Naples et de Sicile chez les pays victorieux.

Il y eut encore les quelques discussions habituelles sur le classement, puis les nations qui ne restaient pas pour la nuit partirent après avoir salué et/ou félicité les autres. Restaient au final Autriche qui était allé se coucher rapidement tout comme Bella, tandis que dans le salon on trouvait encore réveillés les jumeaux italiens, le Bad Touch Trio, Ludwig, Arthur, les jumeaux américains, Sadiq, Héraklès, et ailleurs dans la villa Ivan toujours caché et Natalya toujours en train de le chercher. Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par revenir dans la salle principale demander à tous ceux qui restaient s'ils n'avaient pas vu son fiancé, enfin son grand frère. Par amitié pour Ivan, et aussi par compassion devant un tel acharnement, Canada se dévoua pour endiguer la folie romanesque de la biélorusse.

\- Où. Est. Mon. Frère ? Si un d'entre vous le sait, il doit me le dire immédiatement !

\- En fait, fit Mathew en devançant de justesse Alfred que Francis se hâta de baillonner, il est discrètement parti tout à l'heure, en même temps que le club des nordiques.

Comme toujours, son angélique air d'innocence fit le travail, et Natalya gémit avant de se ruer vers la porte sans même envisager la possibilité d'un mensonge. Une fois jugée hors de portée, Gilbert laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

\- Et ben... Tu assures presque aussi bien que moi Matthew ! J'aime pas beaucoup Ivan, mais faut admettre que Natalya est cinglée...

\- Elle est un peu trop acharnée à vouloir l'épouser, c'est tout, fit celui-ci en rosissant sous le compliment. D'ailleurs – il sortit son portable – il faut que je le prévienne qu'il peut sortir maintenant. Il peut dormir ici cette nuit Féli tu penses ? Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais je crois qu'il en aura besoin.

\- Pas de soucis, il y a assez de chambres pour tout le monde.

Francis s'interrogeait. Son timide fils venait de dire plus de deux phrases d'affilée devant un public attentif, il n'avait pas rougi, pas bégayé et avait même osé demander quelque chose pour son ami. Il y avait du louche... qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu au cours de la soirée ? Il ne remarqua pas le léger sourire de Turquie, qui observait l'effet de ses conseils et de deux verres de boisson alcoolisée sur l'adorable gamin à l'ours en peluche vivant. Quant à Arthur, sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin – alcool oblige – que "Enfin Matthew se décoince, il était temps !". Mine de rien, l'autoproclamé prince des sept mers s'était déjà envoyé un bon nombre de verres et il ne tenait plus aussi bien l'alcool qu'en son temps de redoutable et redouté capitaine Kirkland. Cependant aucun n'eut le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin car on vit Russie sortir d'un couloir et se jeter sur Canada.

\- Merci Matve ! Je te revaudrai ça, sois-en sûr !

\- Heu je t'en prie Ivan c'est rien, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire gêné.

\- Dis ruskoff, où tu t'étais planqué pour pas qu'elle te retrouve la foldingue ?

\- Oh, le petit américain est impressionné ?

\- Le héros n'est jamais impressionné par un enfoiré de ruskoff aux ruses bas de gamme – déclaration suivie d'une levée collective d'yeux au ciel en entendant Alfred critiquer des ruses bas de gamme – je suis juste vaguement curieux.

\- Placard sous le lavabo de la salle de bain du fond dans la suite secondaire du troisième étage, déclara Ivan avec son sourire de nounours.

Féli ouvrit des yeux ronds. Natalya était si dangereuse que ça ? Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais pensait juste qu'elle était surprotectrice avec Ivan, un peu comme Ludwig avec lui ou Antonio avec son frère. Visiblement, c'était un cran au-dessus.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là comme des idiots on fait quoi ? Ronchonna Lovi.

\- Moi je propose de continuer à mettre de la musique ! Lança Francis

\- Et moi je crois que je vais mettre une raclée à l'ex-capitaine en concours de shots, fit Antonio déjà plus totalement sobre en regardant Arthur. Tu es avec moi Gil' ?

\- Le génial moi va vous mettre la misère mais si vous insistez... Vous voulez pas faire ça à la bière par contre plutôt ?

\- AH NON ! Répondirent en choeur l'anglais et l'espagnol.

\- Mon bro et moi on vous accompagne !

\- Alfred, tu es déjà torché...

\- I'M THE HERO ! Et le héros tient forcémia.. heu forcément bien l'alcool !

\- Kolkolkol... Rien que pour te voir tomber avant même que je sente les premiers effets je vais venir aussi.

Féli et Lovi déclinèrent sans pour autant arrêter de boire définitivement, tout comme Ludwig qui sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Héraklès et Sadiq se proposèrent ensemble pour être les arbitres et doser les shooters, abandonnant leur flegme en partie grâce à l'alcool, en partie parce qu'ils étaient certains de mieux profiter du spectacle comme ça. Quant à Francis, il voulut les rejoindre dans l'arbitrage mais se fit hurler dessus qu'il ne pourrait jamais être neutre, et fut contraint de rejoindre en boudant les italiens dans la partie spectateurs. S'ensuivit un long débat pour savoir à quel alcool se ferait la partie, Ivan exigeant la vodka, les ex-pirates exigeant le rhum. Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui l'emporta au nombre, Matthew réussissant (encore) à convaincre le russe qui finit par céder en râlant.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Alcool et musique

Bonjour bonjour chers humains !

On repart sur un nouveau chapitre et sans doute quelques moments gênants en perspective... Pour ceux qui ne les connaitraient pas, je fais ici des références aux chansons suivantes : _Requiem_ d'Alma, _Single ladies_ de Beyonce et _Mamma mia_ d'Elena.

Pitites réponses aux reviews :

LesSoeursNeko : Merci beaucoup pour tant de compliments, ça me touche ! Normalement Matthew va continuer à être génial, de toute façon le PruCan est dans mes couples chouchous^^

Naresuka : Gilbert est awesome, il va bien réussir à se rendre compte que Mathew l'est encore plus ! (enfin j'espère)

Anorluin : Je suis une boule de fluff rose vivante, évidemment que c'est choupi/drôle ! (enfin du moins c'est le rendu espéré)

Fin bref, de gros bisous à vous tous comme d'habitude, et encore une fois laissez une pitite review sivouplait pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Sinon je vous envoie le Bad Touch Trio pour vous emmerder ! (menace stupide autant – hélas! – qu'irréalisable, oubliez ce que vous venez de lire)

Disclaimer : on vient de m'indiquer qu'Himaruya a encore refusé de me donner Hetalia. *part bouder*

* * *

Partie V – Alcool et musique

Quelques tours plus tard, alors qu'il devenait impossible de qualifier qui que ce soit de sobre, Francis eut une idée. Discrètement, il en fit part aux italiens. Féli pouffa de rire en imaginant le résultat, et même Lovi s'abstint de l'insulter tellement l'idée semblait belle. Ludwig, ayant entendu, se prit la tête dans les mains avant de reprendre une bière. Le français s'éclairci la gorge, fit signe aux arbitres improvisés, et parla.

\- Messieurs, que diriez-vous de pimenter un peu votre jeu ?

Nuée de regards suspicieux.

\- À quoi tu penses Franny ? Répondit un Gilbert aux joues bien plus rouges que d'habitude.

\- Ho je me disais qu'à chaque tour, l'un d'entre vous devrait avoir un gage. Soit parce qu'il a perdu, soit tiré au sort.

\- Et à quel gage tu fais allusion ? Antonio non plus n'était pas vraiment frais, d'autant que les regards brûlants que lui lançait régulièrement Romano étaient extrêmement déconcentrants.

\- Quoi de plus raccord après l'eurovision qu'un karaoké ?

\- Pfff... C'est stupide, frog.

Arthur, bien que passablement éméché, avait remarqué les paillettes dans les yeux du très sexy – nouvelle baffe – représentant, et s'en inquiétait à juste titre. Francis avait une idée derrière la tête ou alors il ne s'appelait plus Kirkland !

\- Moi je trouve ça marrant.

\- Ouais moi aussi.

\- On adopte les gars ?

\- Vendu !

\- Bon, Sadiq, je crois qu'on a plus qu'à tirer des petits papiers...

\- Pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire au prochain tour, regarde dans quel état est Alfred.

\- I'M THE HERO !

\- On sait Alfred !

\- Et si – Arthur venait subitement d'avoir une idée – tu montrais l'exemple froggy ?

\- Mais avec plaisir...

\- Le buveur de thé vient sérieusement de proposer à Franny de chanter ? Rigola Prusse.

\- Yep, et je crois qu'en plus il espérait que ça l'emmerderait, renchérit Espagne qui pouffa aussi. C'est à se demander s'il le connaît.

Avec trois bonnes minutes de retard, l'albion se rappela que son frenchie adorait la musique. Et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas assez bu pour se foirer. Et merde.

\- Je reste dans le thème jusqu'au bout ? lança ledit frenchie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Question rhétorique je suppose ? répondit Russie.

\- Exact !

Début de la musique. Oh non. Début des paroles. Oh non. Micro sans fil. Oh non. Francis passa un bras sur le torse d'Arhtur, toute sa gestuelle branchée sur le mode séduction.

\- Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes...

S'ensuivirent trois longues minutes de chanson pendant lesquelles Francis se montra suffisamment aguicheur pour qu'Arthur sente son corps s'enflammer. L'anglais finit par repousser purement et simplement le français pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Ce faisant, il acheva involontairement de défaire la chemise de ce dernier, ce qui ne sembla pas lui poser le moindre problème.

\- Et ben Franny... en forme hein ? Tu en fais rougir tes gamins ! Gilbert avait explosé de rire. West, tu es sûr de pas vouloir te joindre à n... Oh.

\- Mais bordel Féli trouvez-vous une chambre toi et ton bouffeur de patates ! cria un Lovino tout rouge.

Il faut dire que Féliciano s'était carrément assis sur Ludwig et que les deux s'embrassaient à perdre haleine pendant que leurs mains glissaient pour des caresses de plus en plus suggestives...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ludwig ? Fit Féli un peu essouflé. On va se coucher ? Il se fait tard...

Allemagne observa quelques secondes son compagnon. Il avait comme toujours un air beaucoup trop innocent par rapport à ses paroles et ses gestes, mais ça ne l'en rendait que plus attirant. Seuls ses yeux, pour une fois, démentaient le reste de son attitude. Et ce qu'ils promettaient lorsqu'ils seraient seuls était particulièrement... tentant.

\- Je pense qu'ils pourront se passer de nous.

On entendit quelques-uns grommeler que ce ne serait effectivement pas très compliqué pendant que les deux se levaient, main dans la main, pour aller rejoindre la suite de l'italien. Hôte oblige, il avait une des deux plus belles suites/chambres de la villa, et était déterminé à l'utiliser à fond avec son amant. Pour une fois qu'il était dans une autre disposition qu'entre deux réunions ou deux dossiers... Il se promit que leur nuit serait longue. Très longue.

Restés dans la salle, les autres avaient repris, après que Prusse ait tenu à indiquer que contrairement à son frère, personne ne pouvait se passer du géniallissime lui. Comme prévu par Sadiq, il suffit d'un tour de plus pour qu'Alfred, chancelant, laisse tomber son shooter par terre, devant le grand sourire d'Ivan et les moqueries conjointes d'à peu près tous les autres, Matthew compris.

\- Perdu bro ! Tu passes au karaoké !

\- Heu jglbf... Ouais... Oh je sais !

Il venait de se relever d'un coup, apparemment sous le coup d'une idée brillante. Donc sûrement désastreuse, soit pour les autres, soit – plus probable – pour sa dignité. Il alla droit (façon de parler) au micro et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son père qui dut faire un effort herculéen pour ne pas rire. Il trouva la musique en moins de deux minutes et fit signe à son fils que c'était quand il voulait. Aux premières notes, toutes les nations restèrent bloquées avec un air plus ou moins stupide, et quand il arriva au refrain, ils étaient presque tous par terre à se tordre de rire.

\- All the single ladies, all the single ladies !

L'allégorie des Etats-Unis, première puissance mondiale, était bourrée et en train de se déhancher (mal) en reproduisant la chorégraphie d'une des chansons les plus connues de Beyonce. Seul Arthur était encore à peu près assis, l'air quelque part entre la mimique d'ahurissement face à l'incompréhensible, et la recherche dans sa mémoire du moment où il avait raté quelque chose niveau éducation. Tête bizarre qui disparut – littéralement – quand son fils, emporté par sa performance, retira sa veste pour la balancer au loin. Sur la tête de son daddy. Entre deux éclats, Francis réussit – difficilement – à placer un mot après qu'Alfred ait fini de chanter et se soit à moitié écroulé par terre.

\- Mattie, *rires* mon trésor, *rires*, tu pourrais reconduire ton frère *rires* à sa chambre ?

\- Maaaaais... Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de m'y coller ?

\- Parce que tu es le seul à y arriver à chaque fois mon ange...

\- Mouaif... ça va pour ce soir. AAAAAAAL' ! Quelle team ?

\- WILDCATS !

L'américain s'était miraculeusement relevé par réflexe en entendant la question magique. Son frère en profita pour lui mettre Kumajiru sous le nez et l'emmener à sa chambre à coups de "suis le joli nounours", sous les rires redoublés des autres, dont Antonio qui avait tout filmé, se promettant de le ressortir au prochain meeting. Quand il revint dans la salle, un peu essoufflé, les autres finissaient de sécher leur larmes.

\- Il tient vraiment pas l'alcool ce gosse...

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Russie venait de parler, un grand sourire sur la figure. Le petit américain était très drôle quand il avait bu. Et très attirant. Mine de rien, son déhanché avait mis son corps parfaitement musclé très en valeur, et Ivan avait adoré quand il avait retiré sa veste. Dommage qu'il s'en soit tenu à la veste... et dommage qu'il soit incapable de voir la différence entre affrontement et séduction. Enfin, il finirait bien par trouver une occasion de le lui faire comprendre. Probablement dans un futur aussi lointain que celui où sa soeur arrêterait de vouloir l'épouser. Il fut ramené sur terre par Antonio, qui pour une raison inconnue avait d'un coup déclaré qu'il allait certainement abandonner après le prochain verre.

\- Tu craques déjà, pirate d'opérette ? railla Arthur.

\- Chacun ses raisons d'arrêter un combat, capitaine de mes deux !

\- N'empêche que ça veut dire que tu passes au karaoké aussi !

\- Heu... c'est obligé ?

\- OUI !

Gros soupir. Il commençait à avoir envie d'un peu (beaucoup) de temps seul avec son Lovi, qui se montrait très entreprenant depuis un quart d'heure. Ledit Lovi fusilla d'un coup tout le monde des yeux avant de hurler à la cantonnade qu'il n'y avait que pour lui que le bastardo pouvait chanter.

\- Et en quoi c'est incompatible avec le fait qu'il doive faire un karaoké ? Lança Héraklès.

\- Hein ? Heu... Bah... Oh ta gueule hein !

\- Mi amor, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je peux chanter pour toi...

\- Ah ouais et tu chanterais quoi bastardo ?

\- JE SAIS ! Heu désolé...

Gilbert venait de hurler, faisant sursauter Matthew sur sa chaise, qui se redressa l'air un peu perdu. Il se leva pour chuchoter un titre à ses deux amis du Bad Touch Trio, puisque Francis avait tacitement été déclaré comme responsable musique. Les deux eurent le regard qui s'éclaira d'un coup.

\- Mais c'est pas con en plus...

\- J'avoue ça colle pas mal... Bon bah prêt Tonio ?

\- Prêt ! Mi precioso, je me plie à tes désirs, cette chanson est pour toi, fit-il en s'inclinant comme un gentilhomme (un gentilhomme bourré mais tout de même).

Cette fois ce fut dès le début de la chanson qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Sauf Lovino qui était tout rouge et croisait les bras en faisant une tête indéfinissable, quelque part entre la gêne, la colère et le désir pur. Non parce que bon, son Antonio qui dansait en même temps, c'était... c'était juste un putain d'appel à la luxure. Et tant pis s'il n'aimait pas toute la chanson.

\- Oh mamma mia ! He's italiano ! I know the way when I look in his eyes !

A la fin de la chanson, Antonio s'était mis à genoux devant Lovino, le regardant dans les yeux, un bras tendu vers lui. L'allure desintéressée et boudeuse de l'italien fut rapidement contredite par ses yeux. Puis, pour une fois, l'alcool et la fatigue aidant, il laissa complètement tomber les apparences et attira son amant contre lui d'un geste brusque, agrippant les bords de sa chemise entrouverte, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son baiser lui fut rendu au centuple, et quand ils se séparèrent, Lovi aperçu toute la passion latine dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face. Sans un mot, l'espagnol ramena les cuisses de son amant sur ses hanches pour qu'il se tienne à lui, et ils rejoignirent leur chambre. La suite promettait d'être brûlante.

\- Pffffiouuu... c'est chaud entre eux quand Lovino arrête de jouer les casses-couilles, réagit Gilbert quand le couple fut hors de portée de voix.

\- Tu l'as dit, confirma Francis. N'empêche, reprit-il en rigolant, vous avez vu la tête de Lovi quand Tonio a commencé à chanter ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu des yeux aussi écarquillés, reprit Matthew en rigolant et les joues rouges, c'était quand Kiku montrait à Al' comment il avait créé pokemon go !

Pokemon. Le mot fit tilt dans l'esprit de Francis. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait demander à son lapin adoré. Quelque chose qui ne dérogerait absolument pas à ses principes concernant l'abus sur personne alcoolisée. Prétextant un aller aux toilettes pour plus de discrétion, il prit son portable et envoya un message court.

"Connecte-toi sur skype, je t'offre de quoi faire date à votre prochaine réunion familiale"

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Alistair, qui était bien tranquillement installé en train de lire, entendit son portable vibrer. En voyant le destinataire, il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Pourquoi Francis lui envoyait-il un message à une heure pareille ? Il fit cependant rapidement le lien avec l'eurovision, regarda vite fait les résultats et eut un grand sourire. Il sentait que son petit frère allait encore lui fournir un moyen de se moquer de lui. Il tapa deux mots comme réponse, ouvrit son ordi et se connecta, laissant la fonction enregistrement prête à être activée.

Dans les toilettes d'une villa du lac de Côme, le téléphone de Francis lui afficha la réponse de son ami et complice écossais.

"ça marche"


	6. Chapitre 6 - Pari perdu

Bonjour bonjour,

IMPORTANT : si vous ne connaissez pas, allez tout de suite écouter _the eevee song._ Avant de lire ce chapitre de préférence, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin...

Tout plein de bisous à paillettes et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya n'a même pas voulu me céder Kumajiru.

Et encore une fois, laissez une review sivouplait pour me dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas) :)

* * *

Partie VI – Pari perdu

Avec un grand sourire, il se lava les mains et ressortit des toilettes. En rentrant dans le salon, il eut la surprise de voir Arthur se jeter à son cou.

\- Franciiiiiiiis... Pourquoi tu es partiiiii...

Ok, donc là Arthur était torché, c'était cl air. Il le reposa doucement sur sa chaise et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis revenu, dit-il simplement. Dis-moi Arthur, reprit-il avec un regard malicieux, tu te souviens de la chanson qu'Alfred nous avait fait découvrir il y a quelques temps ? The eevee song?

\- Hein ? Heu ouais... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le service que tu me dois ce soir... J'aimerais que tu me la chante.

Toutes les nations encore présentes résolurent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher sans plus attendre. Chacun pressentait une tension sexuelle suffisante pour faire fondre les neiges éternelles. Les rapports charnels entre ces deux-là pouvaient être aussi monumentaux que leurs combats, et personne ne souhaitait y assister. Dans le bruyant lever de chaises et le concert de baillements factices, Turquie demanda discrètement à Grèce s'il voulait bien discuter encore un peu dans une de leurs chambres. Gilbert quant à lui glissa d'une façon awesomement subtile un mot dans la main de Mathew, qui le regarda un peu surpris mais continua son chemin. Il le lirait une fois rentré dans sa chambre.

\- C'est malin ça frog... Tu as fait décamper tout le monde ! Maintenant même si je le fais tu pourras toujours prétendre que ça n'a pas eu lieu.

\- Dans ce cas – son lapin était vraiment adorablement prévisible parfois – fais en sorte d'avoir un témoin qui pourra le garantir.

\- Et à qui veux-tu que je demande à cette heure-ci, bloody frog !?

\- Aucune idée, tu peux toujours regarder si quelqu'un est connecté sur skype ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je te préviens que je veux ma chanson, et que je la veux maintenant.

\- Grmbl... je regarde.

Il attrapa un ordi au hasard parmi ceux disponibles, ouvrit l'application et regarda. Alistair était le seul contact connecté. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui fit remarquer que c'était bizarre qu'il soit connecté à une heure pareille, mais elle fut rapidement écartée par le soulagement qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour pouvoir confirmer qu'il aurait bien réalisé sa part du pari. L'anglais lança l'appel. En Ecosse, Alistair réagit à la seconde.

\- Tiens, bonsoir petit frère ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un appel de ta part à... un peu plus de trois heures du matin ?

\- Shut up, j'ai juste besoin que tu me serves de témoin !

\- De témoin ? Pour quoi ?

\- Pour le fucking pari de Francis que j'ai perdu... grogna-t-il.

Pour le coup Alistair retint avec difficulté un très large sourire. Bénie soit son amitié avec le français qui lui fournissait une source intarrissable de moyens d'enquiquiner son benjamin. Il répondit une banalité et lança l'enregistrement, puis s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, prêt à savourer le spectacle.

\- Tu es prêt Arthur ?

\- Grmlb... Yes.

\- Alors la scène est à toi !

Et la musique démarra.

\- I may be normal but I'm no average girl...

Francis sourit. Il avait oublié à quel point son lapin était beau quand il chantait. Sa période rockeur avait été un vrai bonheur, et il se lâchait plus facilement sur scène que dans la vraie vie.

\- I can evolve to match most any taste...

Mais c'est qu'il rentrait vraiment dans la chanson en plus. Il commençait à bouger sensuellement et ses yeux... ses yeux ressemblaient à deux émeraudes étincelantes qui le fixaient, lui. Le grand blond eut d'un coup un peu de mal à déglutir.

\- Some like it hot ! Some like it wet ! Some love the shock ! I'm yours to change...

Devant son ordinateur, Alistair se retenait d'exploser de rire. Arthur était foutu, il allait lui sortir cette vidéo à toutes les occasions pour au moins les cinq années à venir.

\- I guarantee i'm your type ! And I... may play cold but only if you don't mind !

L'anglais était en train de complètement se lâcher. Entre l'alcool et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait toujours à être sur scène à faire de la musique, il ne se mettait plus aucune limite. Francis avait voulu lui faire chanter cette chanson aux sous-entendus ultra explicites ? Très bien, il allait le regretter. Pendant une courte période sans paroles, il retira son t-shirt, laissant apparaître son torse pâle, fin et musclé. Remarquant le regard de Francis, il ricana en son for intérieur. Et tu n'as encore rien vu froggy, songea-t-il. Il se dirigea soudainement droit vers son fauteuil, sans s'arrêter de chanter et s'assit sur ses genoux, prenant son menton dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder pendant qu'il chantait la dernière phrase.

\- I'll be... Whatever you need me to be !

Et il mit fin à l'échange video.

\- Satisfait Francis ? lança-t-il toujours sur ses genoux, après avoir posé le micro.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais autant aller mon lapin... Mais oui, je suis on ne peut plus satisfait.

\- Et bien pas moi.

Et il l'embrassa. Leur baiser dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Francis l'interrompe, les laissant tous les deux hors d'haleine, les yeux et le souffle brûlants.

\- Arthur...

\- I want you. Now. And here.

\- Arthur...

\- What ?

Et il recommença à l'embrasser, dans le cou cette fois. Le français eut besoin de faire appel à tout son self-control (voire davantage) pour ne pas céder aux assauts répétés.

\- Arthur... reprit-il. You're drunk. I can't let you do this.

Et il le redressa d'une main ferme.

\- What !?

\- Je t'aime, et je te désire plus que tout en ce monde – j'ai l'air d'un putain de cliché – mais je refuse que tu te donnes à moi dans cet état. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si demain matin tu regrettais.

\- How could i regret... répondit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans les boucles douces du français. Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Je ne t'attire pas c'est ça ?

Et merde, pensa Francis, il repart dans le déni... Il fallait vite qu'il trouve un moyen de le rassurer, sinon il n'allait jamais sortir de cette situation sans rien à se reprocher. Caressant les blondes mèches rebelles, il s'exprima doucement.

\- Mon amour...

Arthur releva la tête. Pas Arthur, pas mon lapin? Francis ne l'appelait que rarement autrement.

\- Yes ?

\- Arthur, ça fait plus de mille ans que je me tue à essayer de te faire comprendre que je t'aime par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Et j'ai du mal à concevoir que tu puisses avoir le moindre doute concernant mon attirance pour toi quand tu es dans cette position...

Les joues de l'anglais semblèrent se colorer davantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Effectivement, il avait senti l'entrejambe de Francis s'éveiller quand il lui était monté dessus...

\- Tu veux bien te montrer raisonnable pour cette fois ?

\- Francis... Can't you understand that I want you ? I wanna love and be loved by you tonight. I wanna feel you with me until the morning comes.

Morning. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un mot fit tilt dans l'esprit du français. Il avait peut-être une solution. Une solution qui pourrait peut-être lui permettre sur long terme de remonter assez dans l'estime d'Arthur pour le décider à entreprendre une vraie relation.

\- Et toi, peux-tu comprendre que je ne veux pas abuser de toi dans cet état, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas ? Mais... Je peux te proposer un compromis. Tu sais où est ma chambre. Si demain matin, quand tu seras dégrisé, tu souhaites toujours autant mon affection, rejoins-moi. Et là, mon lapin, je n'aurais aucun remord à te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu en fasses une overdose.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il avait du mal à réfléchir plus loin que ses pulsions immédiates, et celles-ci lui hurlaient de déchirer leurs vêtements et de sauter sur le si séduisant frenchie qui lui faisait face. Tout au fond de son cerveau, une petite voix parvint tout de même à se faire entendre. Francis ne refusait pas, il décalait juste de quelques heures. C'était moins intolérable qu'un refus total. Frustré, il fit promettre au français de laisser sa porte ouverte pour le lendemain matin à la première heure, ce que celui-ci accepta.

Ça lui laissait un peu moins de quatre heures de sommeil si son lapin le faisait vraiment, ce qui était encore à peu près correct. Arrivés à ce difficile compromis, ils se levèrent. Galant, Francis raccompagna Arthur jusqu'à sa porte, hésita un instant et l'embrassa doucement avant de partir. Frôlement de lèvres, frôlement d'âmes. Il espérait vraiment que son amour viendrait le voir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il gagna sa chambre, un peu plus loin dans le couloir qui en comptait une bonne dizaine réparties de part et d'autre. Et il ne vit pas les ombres glisser d'une porte à l'autre.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Discussions nocturnes

Miaou ! Un plus gros chapitre que les derniers, à croire que personne ne dort dans cette villa !

Disclaimer : Himaruya est seul maître d'Hetalia et je me prosterne devant lui.

Et s'il vous plait, laissez des revieeeeews, je veux savoir ce que vous en penseeeeez !

Câlins félins et bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Partie VII – Discussions nocturnes

Héraklès avait accepté la proposition de Sadiq, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi il avait accepté, et pourquoi le turc voulait lui parler, ou même de quoi il voulait lui parler. Bah, il verrait bien. Deux coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte et il alla ouvrir. Les deux représentants s'étaient changés, troquant jeans et chemises contre vêtements de nuits plus confortables. Et moins couvrants, ce qui permettait à chacun de pouvoir discrètement contempler le corps de l'autre. Comme à son habitude, Turquie avait gardé son masque, mais même avec ça le grec sentait qu'il était gêné. Il referma sans faire de bruit la porte derrière son visiteur nocturne, puis lui indiqua d'un geste le lit s'il souhaitait s'asseoir. Les deux s'installèrent en tailleur, prêt à discuter, et pourtant il fallut dix secondes pour que des paroles commencent à être échangées.

\- Donc... Tu souhaitais me voir, de nuit, seul à seul, dans ma chambre, parce que... ?

Grèce avait pris la parole, craignant que le silence ne s'éternise. Non pas que ça le gênait, mais il avait quand même prévu de dormir un peu.

\- *grande inspiration* je souhaitais discuter un peu du type de rapports qu'on a l'un envers l'autre.

\- Pardon ? Répondit Héraklès déboussolé.

Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Ça va faire quelques années maintenant qu'on est en non-stop fourrés ensemble à chaque meeting, et bien davantage de temps qu'on se connaît, mais je suis toujours incapable de savoir ce que tu penses de moi, ou ce que je représente pour toi.

Sadiq s'efforçait de rester immobile pour masquer ses tremblements. Il fallait bien qu'il applique ses propres conseils, mais bon sang ce que c'était compliqué à faire. En plus Héraklès ne semblait pas comprendre. Et s'il ne comprenait pas où son interlocuteur voulait en venir, c'est probablement parce que les sentiments qui animaient le mage étaient à sens unique. Tant pis, il avait commencé à déballer, il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière.

De son côté, Héraklès essayait justement de comprendre ce que Sadiq lui demandait. Et il avait un peu peur de deviner. Si c'était vraiment ça, le représentant hellénique allait avoir du mal à accuser le coup. Mais il l'avait vu discuter avec Canada et lui offrir un verre dans la soirée, ce qui ne pouvait que laisser présager une demande de conseils à un ami proche sur le sujet du coup de foudre. L'ami proche étant bien entendu raide dingue du premier depuis des siècles sans oser lui dire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une mauvaise série américaine. Mais enfin, si c'était vraiment ça... autant en finir rapidement, et il retournerait avec ses chats pour de bon.

\- Ta question est bizarre. Tu es quelqu'un dont je suis proche, et malgré nos embrouillages habituels, je t'apprécie et je pense que c'est réciproque. Et je pense qu'en cas de besoin, on saurait pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Tu es quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux.

Sadiq ne vit comme unique traduction possible de cette tirade que la réflexion vieille comme le monde du "tu es un bon ami. Rien de plus". Et bien au moins c'était plié. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner dans sa chambre pour se morfondre et envisager d'adopter un animal de compagnie à son tour.

\- Je te remercie. Bon, et bien il se fait tard, merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps.

\- Hein ? Tu t'en vas ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à me demander ?

\- Turquie stoppa son mouvement, surpris. Héraklès avait l'air incrédule de quelqu'un qui s'attendait à quelque chose pour voir arriver le contraire.

\- Non je n'avais rien d'autre, pourquoi ? Que pensais-tu que je puisse vouloir savoir d'autre ? renchérit-il.

Il était intrigué. D'autant plus intrigué qu'il remarqua une légère rougeur parfaitement inhabituelle sur les joues du grec, tranchant avec le reste de son corps, par ailleurs très bien dessiné.

\- Gen... pensais... arler... nada

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pensais que tu voulais me parler de Canada, reprit-il à voix plus haute.

\- De Canada ? Répondit Sadiq éberlué. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai vu discuter un bon moment avec lui ce soir alors je me suis dit... enfin j'ai pensé que...

Le mage retint son souffle. Est-ce que son interlocuteur avait vraiment cru que... ? Le lien se fit dans son cerveau et il posa directement la question qui lui venait.

\- Tu as pensé que j'étais intéressé par le gamin à l'ours en peluche ?

\- Ben... Comme tu lui as offert un verre...

\- Je vois. *soupir* Bon, mettons les choses au point tant que j'ai encore les tripes de le faire. Ce gamin est adorable, et j'ai voulu l'aider à aller aborder cet abruti de Gilbert qui ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué sans ça. Et puis personnellement je ne suis pas très branché nounours. Je préfère les chats. De très loin. Et si ce n'est pas encore assez clair, oui je parle de tes félins, et par conséquent de toi.

À la fin de ce monologue, Héraklès ouvrit la bouche par réflexe. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cerveau était en train de lui faire une magnifique erreur système après l'aveu du turc. Qui avait l'air d'attendre une réponse. Finalement, la seule chose qui réussit à venir fut une question dont il mesura la stupidité et le ridicule après l'avoir dite.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se tourne autour comme des idiots qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre ?

Moment de silence. Puis les deux se regardèrent, prenant la pleine mesure des paroles de l'autre. Sans savoir trop comment, il se retrouvèrent enlacés. Ce fut à ce moment que Sadiq eut ses dernières paroles réfléchies de la nuit.

\- Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Puis ils entreprirent de rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre chambre, Alfred se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar atroce, tous ses précieux hamburgers se transformaient en salade verte ou en scones brûlés et noircis dès qu'il essayait de les manger. Il en frissonnait encore... C'était bien une des seules choses vraiment dangereuses pour le héros, que de se retrouver en manque de hamburgers. Un peu calmé une fois réveillé, il se redressa et regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de quatre heure et quart. Sauf qu'il était un peu trop réveillé maintenant, et il fallait qu'il se trouve une activité. Travailler ? Nope, il était en vacances et le boulot allait donc patiemment attendre son retour.

En parlant de ça, il était où ? Il ne reconnaissait aucune de ses chambres habituelles. La soirée lui revint finalement, l'eurovision, les shots, le karaoké... Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dansé sur du Beyoncé ? En tout cas il lui semblait. Les autres avaient dû être impressionnés, lui seul pouvait faire ça tout en restant classe. Quoique... il lui semblait maintenant qu'il se concentrait un peu, qu'il y en avait quelques-uns qui avaient rigolé. Deux secondes de réflexion supplémentaires lui firent penser que ce devait être Ivan qui les avait incités à se moquer de lui. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser manquer de respect au héros. Ça lui faisait une activité toute trouvée, il allait se rendre dans la chambre de cet enfoiré de ruskoff et lui faire regretter cet affront.

*petit point précision de l'auteur*

À l'heure actuelle, nous avons donc trois couples en pleine action : Antonio et Lovino, Féliciano et Ludwig, Héraklès et Sadiq. Bella dort (elle a prévu les boules quies), Autriche essaie de dormir (il n'a pas pensé à en prendre), Francis dort et Arthur aussi. Gilbert est en train de croiser les doigts pour que Matthew le rejoigne, Matthew est en train de réfléchir à s'il rejoint ou non Gilbert, Ivan dort (plus pour très longtemps) et Alfred vient de se réveiller avec une idée stupide. Quant à l'auteur, elle a eu besoin d'un point précision pour savoir où elle en était.

*fin du petit point précision de l'auteur*

Une fois dans le couloir, le représentant des Etats-Unis dut faire face à un obstacle de taille. Il lui fallait trouver dans quelle chambre était le ruskoff... Il allait partir de l'idée la plus simple, soit ouvrir toutes les portes jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne. Arrivé devant la première, il était sur le point d'entrer lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements, ainsi que d'autres bruits indiquant la présence d'au moins deux personnes parfaitement réveillées et très occupées. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il envisagea d'un coup la possibilité de trouver une autre option. À force de regarder la porte close devant lui en quête d'une solution, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un petit papier avec un nom écrit dessus à la main. Il se concentra un peu pour le lire malgré l'obscurité.

"Lovino"

Ah. Visiblement il n'était pas au bon endroit. Pendant environ une demi-seconde, il se demanda comment les italiens si désordonnés avaient pu avoir une idée aussi pratique en terme d'organisation. La réponse fusa, évidente. Ludwig avait dû les obliger à le faire pour éviter le moindre... accident nocturne. Bon, et bien au moins ça allait lui simplifier la tâche et lui éviter de tomber sur des scènes potentiellement très dérangeantes, voire traumatisantes. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur ses parents par erreur...

Alfred finit par voir écrit Ivan sur la cinquième porte. Il écouta d'abord attentivement, l'oreille collée au bois, mais n'entendit rien, pas le plus petit bruit. Rassuré, il ouvrit doucement. Malgré ce qu'en disaient ses détracteurs, il pouvait se montrer extrêmement discret quand il le voulait, résultat d'années d'espionnage. En un coup d'oeil, il se fit une idée de la disposition générale de la pièce. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant entrer la lumière de la lune. Il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur, sans remarquer que quelqu'un d'autre passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là et l'avait aperçu. Quelqu'un qui savait pertinemment qui il était et dans quelle chambre il entrait.

Une fois dans la pièce, il avança à pas de loup. Même si Russie pouvait avoir le sommeil lourd, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends pendant la crise de Cuba. S'approchant du lit, il remarqua soudainement que le drap ne recouvrait sa némésis que jusqu'au bassin, laissant son torse nu parfaitement sculpté au regard de l'américain. Qui dut s'infliger une baffe mentale – à croire que c'était héréditaire – pour arrêter de mater et se rappeler de son plan. Son plan. Ah oui c'est vrai, il avait oublié de faire un plan plus détaillé que "lui faire regretter son affront".

Alfred vérifia rapidement que le robinet était posé assez loin, et réfléchit environ trois secondes à un plan d'action. Immobiliser le ruskoff semblait une bonne idée pour commencer. Il se rapprocha silencieusement du lit, jusqu'à en atteindre le rebord. Puis il sauta d'un coup, s'asseyant sur le ventre de son adversaire pour bloquer ses jambes avec les siennes, et dans le même temps saisit ses poignets avec les mains pour les lui ramener au-dessus de la tête, le tout en hurlant que le héros était arrivé. Ivan, bien qu'habitué à ce genre d'attaques, ne réagit pas assez vite en se réveillant et se retrouva coincé en même temps qu'il identifiait son adversaire. Ignorant totalement la menace, il se contenta de bailler longuement avant d'adresser la parole à l'américain.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Ne fais pas le malin enfoiré, tu sais très bien pourquoi le héros est venu !

\- *soupir* la seule raison possible au vu de nos tenues respectives et de la position dans laquelle nous sommes nécessiterait un revirement complet de notre relation, et je doute que ce soit la bonne explication de ta venue. Et sérieusement, ajouta-t-il, ça t'arrive de mettre des boxers avec un autre motif que ton drapeau ?

\- Alfred allait répliquer une insulte quelconque quand son cerveau analysa les paroles de son adversaires. Il réalisa d'un coup que de un, Ivan ne portait sans doute pas plus qu'un sous-vêtement, que de deux, lui-même n'avait qu'un t-shirt et son fameux caleçon, et que de trois, il était assis à califourchon sur lui dans une position particulièrement suggestive, le tout à plus de quatre heures du matin. Il rougit violemment avant de reprendre.

\- Tu dérailles, ruskoff. Le héros est venu pour te faire payer ton affront de tout à l'heure !

Ivan dut vraiment avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre parce qu'Alfred précisa.

\- Tu as osé me regarder comme si j'étais un clown pendant le karaoké !

Nouveau soupir. Le petit américain était décidément incroyablement naïf parfois. À se demander comment il avait pu gagner la guerre froide.

\- Tu étais bourré et c'était drôle. Mais si tu considères vraiment ça comme un affront, j'aimerais savoir de quelle manière tu vas me faire le regretter, comme tu dis.

\- Heu... ben... Je vais te forcer à être ridicule aussi ! Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait ou que tu ne ferais jamais sobre !

\- Parfait.

Alfred eut un instant de surprise en voyant son adversaire accepter aussi facilement. Un instant de surprise pendant lequel il baissa sa garde, ce que le russe mit à profit. En une seconde, il lui fit une clé de bras et le retourna de façon à le positionner sous lui.

\- Ça, je ne l'ai encore jamais fait.

Et il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant à corps perdu.

Le premier réflexe d'Alfred avait été de se défendre, mais son corps était collé sous celui de son adversaire et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se dégager et mettre fin à ce baiser. Il réussit difficilement à s'éloigner, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait adoré.

\- Mais ça va pas !? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je m'efforce de respecter ta demande.

Bon sang, mais comment Ivan pouvait-il avoir le regard aussi brûlant? Il avait toujours comparé ses yeux à deux éclats de glace, et voilà que... qu'il le regardait comme si...

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé ça !

\- Tu m'as demandé de faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait et je ne t'avais jamais embrassé.

\- Mais tu devais être ridicule !

\- C'est le cas. Je viens de te révéler que tu m'attirais énormément. Tu es le seul qui n'a jamais peur de moi. Le seul qui ose me défier. J'ai envie de toi – au sens sexuel du terme, mais pas seulement – depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Et vu que je vais me faire rejeter de façon plus ou moins cruelle et mesquine, ce que je savais d'avance, je me retrouve dans une position ridicule.

Ivan avait beau avoir un ton léger sur la fin de sa phrase, sa crainte était perceptible. Elle l'était en tout cas pour Alfred, qui avait passé des années à l'étudier pour anticiper au mieux ses actions. Ledit Alfred, pour l'heure, ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Ceci dit, si tu veux le faire plus en douceur, je ne m'en plaindrai pas.

\- De je hein quoi ?

\- *soupir* je sens bien que ça n'a que peu de chance d'être réciproque, je te connais quand même. Mais si au lieu d'un rejet brutal, tu veux le faire avec plus de délicatesse, ça m'arrangerait.

Son interlocuteur, entre deux bafouillements incompréhensibles, tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. D'une part, un bon nombre de situations de leur histoire commune prenait un tout autre sens, et d'autre part... Il se mit soudain à regarder Ivan comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne l'insultait même plus dans sa tête. Il avait été son meilleur adversaire à lui aussi. Leur affrontement les avait poussé à donner le meilleur d'eux-même pour contrer l'autre. Et il semblait que la tension qui s'était créée entre eux n'avait pas vraiment disparue. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit juste transformée sans qu'il en ait conscience ? Il l'observa derechef, regardant son corps, son visage, en se disant pour une première fois consciemment qu'il était extrêmement bien fichu.

\- Tu pourrais te décider ? J'aimerais profiter de quelques heures de sommeil en plus après ton départ.

L'air nonchalant était totalement démenti par l'immobilité trop parfaite du corps. Bon sang, il allait se décider ? Ivan se sentait même prêt à envoyer balader Natalya définitivement pour ce type. Alfred réfléchissait toujours. Ses lèvres avaient un souvenir plus que positif de leur échange, et il sentait monter en lui l'envie d'avoir plus. Le russe ferma les yeux un instant, comme si ça pouvait rendre le verdict plus facile à digérer.

\- Désolé, mais je crois que je ne vais pas te laisser te reposer.

Ivan eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avec un regard incrédule avant qu'Alfred ne fonce sur ses lèvres, plaquant lui-même leurs corps brûlants l'un contre l'autre cette fois, tandis que leurs mains commençaient déjà à s'égarer. Ils n'allaient jamais avoir leur comptant d'heures de sommeil avant que le soleil se lève.

* * *

Dans la chambre voisine, un peu plus tôt...

Autriche était furieux. Les deux énergumènes dans la chambre à la droite de la sienne s'envoyaient en l'air, et bruyamment, depuis plus de trois heures. Féliciano allait en entendre parler de son insonorisation parfaite. Bon sang, il avait même appris contre son gré qu'il s'agissait d'Espagne et de Romano. À plus de quatre heure du matin, cependant, ils avaient enfin fini par se calmer. Roderich soupira un bon coup et se retourna dans son lit, s'apprêtant à finalement pouvoir s'endormir. Il savait que de l'autre côté se trouvait la chambre d'Ivan, au moins là il ne risquait pas d'y avoir du bruit. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le silence, quand soudain...

\- I'M THE HERO !

Oh non.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Canada, plus tôt aussi.

Matthew faisait face à Kumajiru, lui demandant son avis, auquel l'ours répondait plus ou moins par des hochements de tête. Le timide représentant ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

\- Le message qu'il m'a fait passer me demande de le rejoindre dans sa chambre quand les autres seront couchés pour discuter. Tu penses que je devrais y aller ?

\- ... *hochement d'un côté*

\- Si ça se trouve il m'a juste trouvé lourd et veut gentiment me demander d'arrêter de lui parler.

\- ... *hochement de l'autre côté*

\- Tu crois ?

\- ... *hochement de haut en bas*

\- Tu as raison, au pire il recommencera juste à m'ignorer. Bon... Il est quatre heure vingt, tout le monde doit dormir. A tout à l'heure, souhaite-moi bonne chance.

\- ... tu ne m'emmènes pas avec toi ?

\- Pas cette fois, il faut que j'y arrive tout seul.

Ceci dit, il le serra fort contre lui, puis se leva, inspira un grand coup et sortit tout doucement de sa chambre, vérifiant que le couloir était désert. Il fit deux pas dehors avant de se plaquer contre le mur, ayant vu quelqu'un bouger pas loin de la chambre d'Ivan. Intrigué, il tenta de mieux voir en faisant jouer à fond son effacement et fut surpris en reconnaissant son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'Alfred faisait debout à cette heure ? Et pourquoi il venait de rentrer dans la chambre de sa némésis ? Le canadien se promit de demander discrètement des explications à l'un ou à l'autre le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il avait son propre objectif et espérait que son rendez-vous ne dormait pas. Repérant rapidement quelle porte portait le nom de Gilbert, il toqua deux coups discrets. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir presque immédiatement et lui fit signe d'entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Heu salut... Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Canada un peu hésitant après s'être assis sur le lit.

\- Le génial moi avait envie de te parler sans risquer de se retrouver avec Arthur ou Alfred sur le dos. Autant Francis est cool, autant ces deux-là peuvent vite réagir de façon excessive.

\- Oh... C'est juste qu'ils sont un peu surprotecteurs. C'était déjà le cas quand on était petits.

\- Tu devais être génialement adorable.

\- *rougissement soudain* heu... je... je sais pas...

\- Enfin, reprit Gilbert en changeant de sujet, je voulais surtout te dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas t'avoir abordé auparavant.

Matthew fut stupéfait. Depuis le temps qu'il observait l'albinos, jamais ou presque il ne l'avait vu s'excuser.

\- C'est rien. Personne ou presque ne me remarque jamais...

\- Pourtant ça devrait être normal. Je suis censé remarquer naturellement tout ce qui est géniallissime, et pourtant toi je ne t'ai pas vu. Je me suis senti moins awesome quand j'ai compris qu'il avait fallut que ce soit toi qui vienne me voir en premier.

\- Ça... ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien ?

\- Ça veut dire que... hum, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas... enfin je veux dire que tu n'as pas à te forcer ou quoi que ce soit...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Lui, toujours franc et direct, était incapable de demander clairement quelque chose de simple au visage beaucoup trop mignon qui lui faisait face.

\- Oui ?

\- *grande inspiration* ça veut dire que j'aimerais bien qu'on passe plus de temps tous les deux.

Ça y est il avait réussi à le sortir. Décidément il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une espèce de bisounours en guimauve, ce qui était un comble ! Lui, l'ex-royaume à la puissance phénoménale, le combattant redoutable, se sentait fondre devant l'adorable nation nommée Matthew Williams. L'adorable nation était d'ailleurs actuellement toute rouge et avait un peu de mal à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il eut un magnifique sourire et sembla gagner d'un coup un peu plus de confiance en lui.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup aussi. Et heu... tiens, fit-il en lui donnant un bout de papier avec son numéro. Si tu veux m'appeler. Et je m'occuperai d'Alfred et daddy. C'est ma vie, pas la leur, et ils n'ont aucun droit sur moi et mes choix.

\- Je... Merci. Je t'envoie un message rapidement.

\- D'accord, répondit Canada avec un sourire un peu plus timide. Je vais peut-être quand même retourner dans ma chambre cette nuit, sinon mon ours va s'inquiéter, reprit-il en se levant avec un air d'excuse. Il est capable d'aller réveiller daddy s'il ne me voit pas revenir.

\- Pas de soucis. Bonne nuit alors ?

\- Bonne nuit.

Le prussien le raccompagna à la porte, et quand il furent face à face sur le seuil, ils étaient tous les deux un peu gênés. Finalement, Matthew prit la main de Gilbert dans la sienne. Celui-ci repoussa un peu les limites qu'il s'était imposées pour cette nuit et se pencha doucement, lui laissant le choix. Finalement, leur dernier bonne nuit se fit sans une parole, dans un baiser tout en tendresse.

De retour dans sa chambre, Matthew dut tout raconter à son ours en peluche, qui lui sauta dessus pour un gros câlin de félicitations. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que son humain soit plus sûr de lui...

Quant à Gilbert, il garda un grand sourire béat et stupide pendant bien cinq minutes après le départ de son tout récent petit ami. L'effet coup de foudre, c'était franchement awesome quand c'était réciproque. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Matthew saurait effectivement gérer le buveur d'eau chaude et l'amerloque. Non parce qu'être amoureux c'était awesome, mais être mort ça l'était beaucoup moins...


	8. Chapitre 8 - Réveil presque en douceur

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors petit mot avant le début de ce chapitre, c'est une grande première pour moi d'essayer d'écrire dans ce registre, donc ça ne sera (évidemment) pas parfait, loin de là. Je compte donc beaucoup sur votre indulgence si c'est trop précipité, approximatif, et plein d'autres qualificatifs tout aussi mérités.

Réponses aux reviews :

Scarlet-Carnival : Merci pour ta review :) J'avais laissé le récapitulatif parce que je le trouvais rigolo, mais s'il gène la lecture je l'enlèverai. Et pour certaines actions, je trouve que l'image est mieux rendue par un mot entre étoiles que par une phrase qui alourdirait le dialogue, mais c'est une préférence personnelle.

Anorluin : La cuteness c'est bien :p Bonjour et câlin à kuma aussi ^^

Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais que vous mettiez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, les retours (positifs ou non) c'est important :)

Disclaimer : Himaruya reste le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia, je lui emprunte juste ses personnages.

* * *

Partie VIII – Réveil en douceur... ou presque

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut et se rappela juste à temps que c'était son portable qu'il utilisait pour ses alarmes et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le balancer contre un mur. Avec un léger mal de crâne, il entreprit de fouiller son esprit pour retrouver pour quelle foutue raison il avait bien pu mettre un réveil à sept heures, et accessoirement pourquoi il avait mal à la tête. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire, lui faisant piquer un fard. Il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de faire un strip-tease à Francis en chantant the eevee song. Et il lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus. Alors comment, connaissant son français, avait-il pu finir seul dans son lit, dans sa chambre, et encore habillé avec un réveil pour le matin ? Il lui fallut une aspirine et une bonne douche pour avoir meilleure tête et être plus réactif. Il eut ensuite la présence d'esprit de regarder son portable. C'était son personnel, et seules les nations – et encore, pas toutes – avaient ce numéro. Il avait un nouveau message de Francis, envoyé à plus de trois heures du matin. Déglutissant à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il avait pu faire de honteux dans la nuit, il l'ouvrit.

"Mon lapin, sache que tu étais à croquer et indéniablement attirant hier soir. Tu avais une envie impressionnante de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, et ça a été compliqué de t'en empêcher. Tu n'as accepté de te calmer qu'à la condition de me retrouver dans ma chambre demain matin, enfin dans quelques heures maintenant, pour achever ce que tu avais commencé. J'espère qu'une fois réveillé tu comprendras mieux la raison de mon refus. Je ne voulais pas te laisser faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Ne te sens pas obligé de tenir parole et de venir me voir, même si ta venue est toujours un bonheur pour moi, quel que soit le moment.

PS: tu embrasses toujours aussi bien, même bourré !"

À la fin du message, Angleterre était pensif. C'était tout ? Il ne s'était rien passé de plus ? Francis était très branché sexe, il passait son temps à lui faire des avances, et il aurait refusé une occasion pareille ? Ça ne tenait pas debout. Mais d'un autre côté, les faits étaient là. Pas de marque, pas de courbatures, pas d'odeur typique d'après ébats, seul dans son lit et dans sa chambre, et un comble, encore des vêtements ! Il relut la fin du message. En lisant entre les lignes, ça signifiait que son frenchie s'était inquiété pour lui, et qu'il avait eu un mal fou à ne pas répondre à ses avances. De la même façon, il le dispensait de tenir une parole donnée en état d'ébriété, tout en lui précisant de façon plus ou moins implicite qu'il espérait vraiment que son rival – n'étaient-ils vraiment que rivaux ? – souhaiterait la tenir. C'était presque aussi tordu que ce que l'albion était lui-même capable d'envoyer.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour l'admettre, mais le geste de Francis le touchait. Il avait mis ses propres envies de côté pour assurer la sécurité et le libre-arbitre de celui qu'il aimait. Celui qu'il aimait. L'expression était venue naturellement. Si ça se trouve, songea Arthur, s'il est capable de se retenir dans ces conditions... Peut-être qu'il l'avait jugé un peu trop durement incapable d'être fidèle quand le grand blond lui avait proposé d'entamer une relation de couple. Sans se l'avouer consciemment, la seule vraie raison de son refus avait été la crainte qu'il le laisse rapidement tomber pour aller voir ailleurs et se laisser séduire par la première personne venue. Les évènements de la nuit conduisirent Arthur à modifier l'estime et la confiance qu'il portait à son homologue.

Il regarda de nouveau l'heure et réfléchit. Il était sept heures passées de vingt minutes. Vu la soirée, tout le monde devait encore dormir. Peut-être qu'il pouvait aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Francis, juste histoire de... de vérifier que lui aussi allait bien. Pas question d'admettre qu'il avait envie de le voir, ou pire encore, de le remercier pour ses agissements.

C'est donc dans un déni total de ses vraies raisons d'agir qu'Arthur referma sa porte pour aller ouvrir celle du français. Comme promis, elle était ouverte, et l'intéressé dormait à poings fermés. Le britannique se sentit bête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Le réveiller, c'était admettre qu'il avait voulu le rejoindre en toute connaissance de cause. Aller se coucher à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, c'était montrer de l'attachement. Faire demi-tour ? C'était se comporter en lâche.

Finalement, il choisit l'entre-deux. Il se glissa dans le lit, par-dessus les draps, et caressa avec tendresse les douces boucles dorées. Puis il se laissa aller à frôler son visage. Puis il descendit encore, allant jusqu'à faire de longs allers-retours avec sa main, de l'épaule à la hanche, profitant pleinement du corps magnifique que pour une fois il pouvait admirer sans avoir à cacher qu'il l'adorait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Francis remua. Immédiatement, Arthur stoppa ses caresses. Pas question que le frenchie sache ce qu'il avait fait. Ledit frenchie entrouvrit les yeux, les referma, se tourna complètement vers Arthur qu'il entoura d'un bras, et parla d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

\- Continue s'il te plait, c'est super agréable...

\- Pas question frog, en plus je n'ai quasiment rien fait.

\- *grommellements* Arthur, pas dès le réveil s'il te plait...

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, hier soir tu étais prêt à être bien plus en forme dès le réveil s'il le fallait.

Francis réalisa d'un coup qu'Arthur était dans sa chambre, malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille et son message. Sauf s'il n'avait pas eu son message. Bien mieux réveillé à présent, il posa une question d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tu... Tu as regardé ton téléphone avant de venir ?

\- Pfff... évidemment.

\- Et tu es quand même venu ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Grmf... Juste pour confirmer qu'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir.

\- Ah... Non, il ne s'est rien passé de plus que ce que je t'ai dit par message.

La déception du français était presque palpable. Après tout, son lapin n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir plus. Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude, après dix siècles de relation plus que conflictuelle.

Peut-être que ce fut la fatigue, ou l'impression d'avoir épuisé toutes les possibilités, qui fit craquer Francis au point qu'il lâche ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il se redressa et regarda Arthur droit dans les yeux, l'air infiniment malheureux.

\- Arthur, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre que je t'aime et que je te veux à mes côtés ? Je ne sais plus comment te le dire, te le montrer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout essayé pour te faire comprendre que tu es le seul que je souhaite avoir auprès de moi, le seul dont j'espère vraiment des sentiments réciproques. Mais tu ne me réponds jamais clairement, et il faut que tu sois bourré pour me dire que tu tiens à moi. C'est comme si tu me reprochais constamment de faire quelque chose, mais sans me dire quoi ou me laisser une chance de changer ! Alors s'il te plait, pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses de moi. Sincèrement.

\- Ce que je pense de toi !? Explosa Arthur, à moitié furieux et surtout complètement perturbé par la déclaration soudaine. Mais regarde-toi, tu dragues tout ce qui bouge ! Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, stupid frog, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas filer un beau matin avec quelqu'un d'autre en me brisant le coeur !? Et puis je... je...

Il réalisa en une seconde ce qu'il venait de dire. Et l'air ahuri de celui qui lui faisait face lui garantissait qu'il avait bien entendu chaque mot. Rouge de honte après un tel aveu, il se recula immédiatement dans le but évident de se ruer hors de la chambre, mais fut interrompu dans son mouvement par Francis qui lui saisit la main pour le ramener contre lui.

\- Bon sang mais tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? Murmura-t-il. Que m'importent les autres si je peux t'avoir toi. Arthur, mon amour, si j'ai eu autant de conquêtes, ça a été pour essayer de t'oublier, de te chasser de mon coeur car j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et permets-moi de te dire que je n'y suis jamais arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une fois en plusieurs siècles d'essais. C'est toi et toi seul que j'aime.

\- Tu... tu es sérieux ? Tu serais prêt à laisser tomber ton mode de vie pour moi ?

\- *soupir* Arthur, je n'attends que ça depuis une éternité de pouvoir enfin me caser avec toi et d'avoir une vraie stabilité familiale.

\- Et... qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère en disant ça? Quelle garantie j'ai que tu vas effectivement tenir parole ?

\- *gros soupir* Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais même pour mes coups d'un soir, je ne sors jamais avec deux personnes en même temps. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai beaucoup de conquêtes que je suis un enfoiré. La fidélité et la loyauté à la personne avec qui je suis sont deux principes moraux incontournables pour moi.

\- Donc si jamais tu es tenté, tu vas me larguer en deux secondes avant d'aller voir ailleurs, c'est ça ?

\- *très gros soupir*

Francis avait bien une idée pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, mais franchement le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas. Et vu dans quel état d'esprit était son lapin, il était fichu de lui coller une beigne s'il le tentait. Encore que... il avait surtout juste l'air inquiet. Incroyable qu'après autant de temps à courir après Arthur, celui-ci doute toujours de ses sentiments.

\- Dis-moi mon lapin, tu pourrais attendre deux minutes et me promettre de ne pas me mettre une baffe après ?

\- Pourquoi ? Le britannique était méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, frog ?

Il entendit Francis grommeler quelque chose comme "pas moyen que tu me le promettes simplement ?" et le vit chercher dans ses bagages. Là, Arthur était un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que le fait de fouiller dans ses valises venait faire dans la discussion ? Il se posait toujours la question deux minutes plus tard, assis au bord du lit en t-shirt et caleçon, quand le français – dans la même tenue par ailleurs – revint, prenant une grande inspiration et ayant l'air incroyablement... gêné ?

\- Je te prie de croire que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais prévu de m'y prendre comme ça.

\- What are you talking about ?

Décidément, l'anglais ne comprenait rien du tout. Puis il devint écarlate lorsqu'il comprit en une seconde, ou plutôt lorsqu'il eut peur de comprendre en une seconde, quand il vit Francis mettre un genoux à terre devant lui, en lui présentant une bague magnifique.

\- Arthur Kirkland, voudrais-tu faire de moi un homme comblé en acceptant de m'épouser ?

\- ...

Ledit Arthur était bouche bée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, un air indescriptible sur la figure et le cerveau en pleine erreur 404. Est-ce que Francis était réellement en train de lui faire une demande en mariage ? C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé d'attendre et de ne pas lui coller une baffe ? Et il était prêt à prendre un engagement pareil avec lui aussi rapidement ? Et c'était ça le moyen de le rassurer sur sa fidélité et sa loyauté auquel il pensait ? Et... – double baffe mentale. Voire triple en fait. – Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme, entre son teint rouge vif et sa bouche grande ouverte sans aucun mot qui sortait, il devait avoir l'air d'un poisson rouge. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Tant qu'on y était, comment Francis pouvait avoir une bague de fiançailles toute prête dans ses bagages ? Il résolut de poser la question, ça lui donnerait un peu de temps supplémentaire.

\- Je... grfbl... Tu as souvent une bague dans tes bagages ?

\- *sourire gêné* en fait je l'ai toujours sur moi depuis... un bon moment. J'espérais que tu m'offres une occasion de la sortir.

\- ...

\- Je... *déglutissement difficile* je pourrais avoir ta réponse Arthur ?

Par une espèce de miracle, ce dernier réussit à calmer la tornade de pensées qui agitait son cerveau, jusqu'à faire ressortir une phrase. Une phrase qu'Alfred lui avait sortie un jour où il lui demandait pour l'énième fois pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas ensemble. "Mais daddy, ça crève les yeux que papa est fou amoureux de toi !". Il grinça des dents à l'idée que son fils ait été plus clairvoyant que lui. Toute hésitation envolée, il regarda Francis droit dans les yeux, et lui donna sa réponse.

\- Si jamais tu tentes de fuir avant les dix prochains siècles, je te jure que je te retrouve et que je te le fais payer au centuple.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? Lança le français avec un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Of course it means yes !

Francis avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un étrange mélange de soulagement et de bonheur. Enfin Arthur le croyait, enfin il allait l'avoir à ses côtés ! Il prit juste le temps de lui mettre la bague avant de le pousser sur le lit pour l'embrasser avec passion. Leur échange fougueux dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles toute parole fut impossible.

\- Dis, Francis ? demanda Arthur lors d'une accalmie.

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- Je... gmelr.

\- Ouiiiii ?

\- Tu verrais un inconvénient à ce qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé hier soir ? demanda-t-il d'un air complètement détaché.

Son fiancé sourit. C'était bien son Arthur ça, toujours de mauvaise foi même dans des conditions pareilles, et s'arrangeant pour ne pas montrer la vérité telle qu'elle était dès que ça concernait ses sentiments ou ses envies.

\- Là comme ça, je n'en vois aucun. Et puis, après tout, fit-il avec un regard malicieux, je te l'avais promis il me semble.

Il commença à faire lentement glisser ses doigts sous le t-shirt, frôlant à peine les zones qu'il savait érogènes chez son amant. Devant le regard impérieux de ce dernier, il intensifia légèrement ses caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur craque et leur enlève à tous les deux leur haut avec des gestes brusques. Ayant ainsi toute liberté d'agir, Francis l'allongea sur le dos pour se positionner au-dessus de lui. Parfaitement installé, il put s'appliquer à faire monter le désir de son partenaire. Une main glissait sur la hanche de l'anglais, pendant que sa langue glissait pour remonter le long de son torse et terminer son chemin en un langoureux baiser. Le français redescendit ensuite, s'occupant des deux petits cercles roses sur la poitrine de son amant. Il se contenta d'abord de leur donner de petits coups de langue, pour les suçoter ensuite et finir par carrément les torturer délicatement avec ses doigts, jouant sur la variété des techniques pour exciter davantage son partenaire. Ce qui fonctionnait à merveille, s'il en jugeait par les gémissements de ce dernier et la tension évidente de son boxer...

Il entreprit de caresser et frotter le membre à travers le tissu, tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, son autre main se perdant dans les mèches couleur sable. Avec un regard taquin, Francis passa sa main sous le vêtement, cajolant directement le sexe déjà dur de son amant. Celui-ci, les yeux brûlants, peina à prononcer quelques mots.

\- Mmmh... Please... Get it off...

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour...

Et il enleva l'encombrant bout de tissu, libérant sa virilité. Il allait continuer ses caresses, lorsque...

\- Yours too !

Avec un faux soupir de résignation, il se débarrassa du sien aussi, l'envoyant rejoindre le premier quelque part dans la chambre. Laissant à peine le temps à Arthur de constater l'érection du français, ce dernier monta le niveau d'un cran et prit le sexe de son fiancé – il adorait pouvoir enfin l'appeler comme ça – en main, imprimant une légère pression en effectuant des mouvements de haut en bas. Ce faisant, il l'embrassait, sa langue franchissant la barrière de chair pour rejoindre celle de l'autre. Il stoppa soudain ce french kiss pour s'éloigner doucement, riant de l'air outré de l'anglais.

\- Why ?

Sans répondre, mais l'air mutin, il descendit lentement, jusqu'à cacher sa tête sous les draps, soit au niveau du bas-ventre de son partenaire qui ne vit d'un coup plus aucune objection à l'arrêt de leur baiser. Si c'était pour cette raison, ça en devenait tout à fait acceptable... Il sentit Francis user de sa langue pour jouer avec son sexe, augmentant son désir jusqu'à ce que l'envie soit si forte qu'elle se rapproche d'une forme de douleur. Il saisit alors sa tête avec ses mains, s'accrochant aux boucles, de façon à lui imprimer tacitement l'ordre de passer à l'étape supérieure. Ce qui fut fait, et oh combien bien fait. L'auto-proclamé pays de l'amour n'avait pas volé sa réputation... Il sentait ses lèvres glisser le long de son membre pendant que sa langue continuait à faire de petits mouvements particulièrement excitants, et qu'une main experte caressait ses bourses. En quelques minutes, il sentit que l'extase n'était pas loin tant son amant était expert. Il tenta de le prévenir, alors qu'il s'agrippait aux draps sous le plaisir croissant.

\- Mmmh... I... MMMH... I'm... coming...

Il eut pour seule réponse l'impression que cela décuplait les ardeurs de son partenaire, ravi de provoquer une telle débauche de plaisir. Arthur vint finalement, dans un court cri presque étouffé, suivi d'une série de gémissements de plaisir. Son amant sortit enfin la tête de sous les draps avec un grand sourire, s'essuyant rapidement la bouche avec un mouchoir. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin post-orgasme, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un regard toujours aussi brûlant.

\- Et bien et bien... Tu en veux davantage ? Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur. Tu m'as déjà l'air épuisé, mon lapin.

\- You... il soupira. You know that I want more. Je te veux. Totalement. Et pour l'instant, je te veux en moi...

\- Avec plaisir mon amour...

Et il recommença à l'embrasser, presque tendrement au début, puis avec plus de fougue en sentant que leurs deux corps réagissaient de nouveau de concert. Une des mains du français glissa le long du torse d'Arthur, puis entre ses cuisses, passant doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Il le fit avec tant de précautions et de douceur que cela ne posa aucun problème ni ne causa la moindre douleur à son partenaire. Il n'eut pas plus de difficulté pour les suivants, initiant de petits mouvement pour l'habituer. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps, mais son anglais en avait semble-t-il décidé autrement, puisqu'il agripa son bras d'un coup, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- I want more.

\- Déjà ? Quelle impatience...

\- Please, Francis, just do it...

Est-ce qu'Arthur venait vraiment de dire please ? Sans l'insulter juste avant ou juste après ? Et le pire, songea Francis, c'est qu'il est tout aussi séduisant comme ça... Lentement, il passa les jambes de son partenaire sur ses épaules, de façon à pouvoir se frayer un passage jusqu'à son anus tout en continuant à le caresser. Il le pénétra enfin, en douceur au début, afin de ne pas le brusquer. Sentir son intimité chaude et contractée autour de son membre faillit lui faire oublier d'y aller calmement vu à quel point c'était un appel à la débauche bestiale. Il se retint de justesse, mais eut tout autant de difficultés à faire des mouvements lents tant son désir et son envie lui hurlaient d'accélérer.

Quand enfin il sentit son Arthur détendu, il modifia son allure, se lâchant davantage en voyant que le sexe de son partenaire était de nouveau tendu et frottait contre son ventre. Le français entendait le mélange de leurs gémissements de plaisir respectifs, et ça rendait l'acte encore plus excitant. Aucun des deux n'était capable de savoir depuis quand ils faisaient l'amour, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient capable de savoir dans combien de positions ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le temps devenait flou. Francis savait juste qu'il voulait tout d'Arthur, tout, il voulait son désir, son plaisir, son envie, son corps parfait, ses cris... Il accélérait encore l'allure, ne se souciant plus que de la sensation de leurs deux corps imbriqués, poussant au maximum leur résistance. Quand il sentit monter l'orgasme, il s'arrangea pour pouvoir le faire comprendre à son amant, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il en était de même pour lui. L'envie décuplée par leur plaisir commun, il ne leur fallut plus beaucoup de temps pour jouir, le premier à l'intérieur de l'autre, le second sur son ventre. Vidés, épuisés, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, extatiques après une telle partie.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés, sans rien dire, profitant simplement du bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient à être l'un avec l'autre. ce fut Arthur qui finit par briser le silence.

\- Merde, quelle heure il est ?

\- Aucune idée mon lapin, attend une seconde.

Francis se contorsionna pour attraper son portable et regarder.

\- Onze heure moins le quart.

\- What ? That's impossible, il n'était même pas huit heures quand je suis arrivé !

\- Que veux-tu, lui répondit le français avec un grand sourire, le kamasutra, ça prend du temps.

\- Grmf... grogna-t-il en rougissant. Shit ! Tout le monde doit être levé maintenant !

\- Ah ça c'est possible. D'ailleurs je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? Autant qu'on se lève pour aller les rejoindre.

\- Et... et s'ils nous ont entendus ?

L'anglais déglutit difficilement à cette idée, légèrement moqué par son fiancé.

\- Et bien ils ne nous feront pas plus de remarques qu'à Ludwig et Féli, ou Antonio et Lovi, voilà tout.

Après une douche et dix minutes de râleries diverses et variées d'Arthur, ils finirent par se diriger vers la salle à manger, main dans la main.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Ce dernier chapitre, très court, est plus une sorte d'épilogue, parce que j'avais trop envie de faire cette scène de lendemain matin.

C'était une première (et probablement pas dernière) expérience dans l'écriture de fanfiction, et c'était très sympa à faire, j'espère que c'était sympa à lire aussi.

Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs.

Disclaimer : Himaruya est seul propriétaire d'Hetalia, mais je garde encore l'espoir de le lui piquer un de ces quatre.

* * *

Epilogue

Entre dix heures et dix heures et demie, la plupart des nations se réveillèrent, certaines bien reposées, d'autres beaucoup moins.

Chambre de Féliciano et Ludwig. L'allemand était réveillé depuis une demi-heure déjà mais profitait du spectacle de son amant endormi. Féli s'était plus ou moins agrippé à lui pendant son sommeil, et c'était adorable. Il avait un air incroyablement innocent quand il dormait, qui contrastait totalement avec leurs ébats nocturnes où il semblait plus tenir du démon que de l'ange. L'italien finit cependant par se réveiller, demandeur d'un câlin matinal qui lui fut accordé. Après quelques minutes cependant, l'esprit pratique de Ludwig reprit le dessus et ils se levèrent pour aller prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner.

oOo

Chambre de Bella. Elle s'étira, parfaitement reposée, et retira ses bouchons d'oreilles. Sortant son portable, elle regarda si elle avait des messages, et vit un message de Hongrie lui demandant de la tenir au courant des couples formés à l'occasion de la soirée. Les deux s'étaient accordées sur le fait qu'une soirée pareille ne pouvait pas décemment avoir lieu sans qu'il y ait un ou plusieurs rapprochements... Elle se prépara et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

oOo

Chambre de Lovino et Antonio.

\- Debout bastardo, j'ai faim !

\- Lovi... Mi amor, pourrais-tu ne pas me hurler dessus dès le réveil por favor ?

oOo

Chambre de Matthew. Comme à son habitude, il fut réveillé par Kumajiru qui s'asseyait sur son ventre et lui posait une patte sur la tête. Le canadien lui dit bonjour avec un câlin, puis regarda son portable. Il avait un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu qui lui annonçait "le génial moi te souhaite bonne nuit !". Il sourit, enregistra le numéro avant de répondre rapidement, puis alla se préparer pour aller manger.

oOo

Chambre de Sadiq et Héraklès. Les deux se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps, avec un sourire pour l'autre et des courbatures. Ils discutèrent rapidement du fait de montrer leur relation de manière évidente ou non, puis firent une toilette rapide avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

oOo

Chambre de Gilbert. L'albinos se réveilla, remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses pensées, et attrapa son portable en espérant avoir une réponse. Il en avait une qui disait "bonjour et à tout de suite" .Le génial lui eut un grand sourire de victoire et s'habilla pour aller manger et retrouver son tout aussi génial petit ami.

oOo

Chambre d'Ivan et Alfred. L'américain se réveilla avec l'impression que tout son corps était courbaturé, chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Il bougea pour se retourner et fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. Fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait Russie, qui regardait le paysage. Il se tourna en entendant les bruits dans le lit, avec un sourire en constatant qu'Alfred réalisait ce qui s'était passé et en devenait tout rouge. S'ensuivit une petite discussion ou ce dernier insistait sur la nécessité de ne pas afficher les évènements de la nuit, et de se donner le temps de savoir ce qu'ils décideraient pour une éventuelle relation.

oOo

Chambre de Roderich. Il était de très mauvaise humeur à cause du manque de sommeil. Les cernes sous ses yeux garantissaient que les responsables de tapage nocturne allaient se le voir reprocher.

oOo

Chambre de Francis et Arthur. Les deux étaient parfaitement réveillés, et très occupés. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils arrivèrent bons derniers, et en plein pendant une dispute au vu des trois millions de décibels qui provenaient de la salle à manger et qu'ils entendaient depuis le couloir.

\- La prochaine fois, tu prendras des boules quies !

\- La prochaine fois, je ne resterai pas dormir... Que Lovino et Antonio s'envoient en l'air jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, c'est déjà insupportablement bruyant, mais si Ivan et Alfred s'y mettent juste après, ça en devient intolérable !

\- Comment ça "si Ivan et Alfred s'y mettent" ? demanda Angleterre d'une voix glaciale en entrant dans la pièce.

\- *bruits de céréales recrachées* daddy, papa !? Heu c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Et puis d'abord Matt aussi avec Prusse !

\- *bruit de pancakes recrachés* Moi au moins j'ai dormi dans mon lit ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis entré en douce dans la chambre d'Ivan en plein milieu de la nuit !

\- Mon lapin, que dirais-tu de laisser nos enfants se débrouiller avec leurs relations respectives ?

Francis tentait discrètement d'empêcher Arthur de lancer un sort. C'était fou de voir comme son côté papa poule ressortait facilement. Bella, hilare, était en train de pianoter à toute vitesse sur son téléphone pour inscrire tout ce qui se passait. Elle avait même noté le rapprochement de Sadiq et Héraklès. Ludwig était la tête entre les mains, l'air plus déprimé que jamais par le comportement des autres nations. Ce fut Féli qui, en proposant un café à Francis et Arthur, remarqua le changement sur ce dernier et détourna involontairement le sujet.

\- Veeee ! Félicitations à vous deux !

\- Pourquoi tu les félicites, idiot ? demanda Lovi.

\- Veee ! regarde la main d'Angleterre !

\- Et ben Franny... ça y est, tu as réussi à lui passer la bague au doigt ? Bravo, tu es officiellement génialement masochiste !

\- Elle est prévue quand la cérémonie ? fit Tonio, s'imaginant déjà la fiesta qu'il pourrait en faire.

\- On n'a pas encore fixé de date mais ça va venir rapidement, répondit Francis avec un regard très amoureux pour son anglais qui s'était un peu calmé.

\- Grml... En tout cas les garçons, n'espérez même pas échapper à une discussion.

\- Mais laisse-les vivre leur vie, ils sont indépendants. Et puis tant qu'ils pensent à se protéger, c'est l'essentiel. Et puis, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, si jamais ils les font souffrir, on s'en occupera tous les deux.

Les discussions diverses et variées continuèrent, mais le sujet principal restait l'organisation du mariage, qui s'annonçait pour le moins démentiel si ne serait-ce qu'une idée sur quatre était réalisée.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, Elizabeta reçu un message de Bella.

"Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as loupé".

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire partie d'une blague en regardant l'eurovision. Ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que c'est terminé.

Laissez une review s'il vous plait, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ou de la fic entière. Comme c'est une première, j'ai énormément besoin de vos retours pour avoir une idée de ce que ça vaut (et aussi parce que j'ai aucune confiance en mon écriture, mais ça c'est un autre souci x) )

Plein de bisous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
